Harry Potter busca
by Malfoy-pureblood
Summary: Harry Potter cuenta como fue que un anuncio cambio su vida entera... SLASH! así que quedan advertidos, es un HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todos son de su autora J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los estoy tomando prestados, que conste, no me estoy haciendo de money ni nada por el estilo al estar escribiendo esto... jejejeje, que más quisiera, pero no, tristemente :(...

Esta historia es SLASH es un HP/DM, así que ya explicado y advertido el asunto, pueden proceder a leerla ;)

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Recuerdos...**_

_Soy un joven serio, maduro, responsable quien busca una relación romántica con fines serios, interesados acudir a Grimmauld Place, No. 12, preguntar por Harry Potter._

No, no es ninguna broma... eso que acaban de leer es un anuncio del diario _El Profeta_ que yo mande escribir... se lo qué están pensando, y créanme, esto hasta el día de hoy me había parecido muy tonto; pero ahora que veo este pequeño recorte de periódico en mi mano, sonrío al recordarlo.

Ahora estoy viviendo tranquilo, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo de ello y no, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Estoy sentado en mi escritorio, con ese aparato muggle llamado computadora frente a mí; y al lado de una buena taza de delicioso y caliente café capuchino. El día parece decir que de un momento a otro va a llover; sí, aún no se porque me gustan esos días nublados y grises... me dan tanta nostalgia y a la vez me hacen sentir como si Londres fuera una postal hermosa, con todas esas parejas que de seguro estarán caminando por las calles, tomadas de la mano... sin duda me encanta este lugar. Batallé mucho en decidirme donde poner mi estudio para seguir con mi trabajo y al final, me decidí por ese pequeño salón que daba la vista hacia el patio trasero de la mansión... si, vivo en una mansión. No soy un tipo presumido ni aristócrata, claro que no, sigo siendo el mismo Harry de siempre: distraído, noble y porque no decirlo, algo travieso. Cómo les decía, la ventana de mi pequeño estudio, me regala una hermosa vista de mi jardín, y así como se encontraba el día, sentí el impulso de ponerme a escribir otro de mis libros, pero al ver por la ventana esa bella imagen, no pude evitar dejarme llevar por mis recuerdos (tampoco soy un viejo¿eh? solo tengo 21 años, pero eso sí, muy felices). Aclarado el asunto, les contaré acerca de esa bella imagen que en estos momentos estoy viendo por mi ventana: ahí esta, en el jardín, junto a mis dos pequeños hijos; Draco Malfoy, el rubio a quien he amado desde siempre...

Sí, lo sé; conozco a Draco Malfoy demasiado como para yo mismo sorprenderme ante esto, pero así fue. El príncipe de Slytherin se convirtió en mi vida entera... je, je, je... lo siento, sonó muy cursi; pero es que en realidad si amo a ese condenado rubio. Fue por eso que al verlo hablar con nuestros hijos allá abajo en el jardín y explicándoles acerca de los cuidados de mandrágoras (claro, tenemos dos bellos hijos; James y Lucius. Aunque nunca me convenció el nombre de mi segundo hijo, pero, por ver feliz a Draco lo que sea); fue que tomé de nuevo aquel trozo de periódico que tanto guardaba entre mis pertenencias. Aquel anuncio que atrajo a Draco Malfoy a mi lado...

No puedo evitar el sonreír al ver ese pedazo de papel viejo; aún recuerdo como en esa época estaba muy desanimado, algo deprimido. Veía como Ron y Hermione estaban felices con su noviazgo, y aunque ellos trataban de no hacerme sentir mal; siempre me sentí de más al lado de ellos, casi como un estorbo. En las salidas que teníamos hacia Hogsmaede, no dejaba de atormentarme mentalmente al pensar en que Hermione y Ron quizá deseaban estar a solas y disfrutar de una salida de pareja, pero como siempre, tenían que aguantarme; sí, aguantar a su solitario y desafortunado amigo Harry Potter. Porque así me sentía en ese tiempo, no tenía a nadie que sintiera algo por mí, Ginny era la novia de Dean y se amaban mucho, lo cual no me molestaba en lo más mínimo. Cho Chang, ya también era pareja de otro chico de Ravenclaw; total, todos tenían pareja menos yo, el tonto y estúpido de Harry Potter. A mis espaldas cargaba con el peso de que yo debía acabar con Voldemort, y después de pensarlo un tiempo, llegué a la conclusión de que nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría ser pareja de alguien que no se sabía que futuro tendría, llamémosle tal vez, muerte.

Ron y Hermione trataban de animarme, lo cual siempre se los agradecí; pero entiéndanme, yo me sentía triste y solo... deseaba morir en la batalla, me había propuesto matar a Voldemort, pero tal vez, también dejar que el me hiriera de manera que yo no lograra sobrevivir, después de todo, no habría nadie que me extrañara, nadie me echaría de menos... Ya no me quedaban seres queridos en este mundo, mis padres, Sirius, Lupin, Dumbledore... perdí a tanta gente que quise demasiado; sé que aún tenía a mis amigos a mi lado pero, no deseaba convertirme en una carga para ellos. Yo deseaba que ellos fueran felices, que vivieran su vida sin tener que estar preocupándose por Harry Potter el chico solitario, no, definitivamente eso no era algo que yo deseaba. Lo que realmente yo necesitaba era algo, algo que me hiciera aferrarme a esta vida en este mundo, o mejor dicho, alguien...

Sí, fue una época muy difícil para mí; pero mi vida cambio cuando a mi pelirrojo amigo se le ocurrió convencerme de hacer algo tan descabellado que tan solo de pensarlo me hacía sentir estúpido. Todo comenzó por un anuncio que Ron (ya saben, la gran idea que se le ocurrió a mi amigo) me hizo escribir y mandar publicar en el diario El Profeta. Así es, todo eso empezó por Ronald Weasley, pero sin saberlo, aquel pequeño anuncio iba a hacer que mi vida diera un giro completo, y ahora que lo veo, siempre agradecería aquella loca idea a mi amigo Ron.

Permítanme contarles cómo fue que todo sucedió, Fue un día de octubre, dos días antes del día de Halloween...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Y bien¿que les parece?... ¿les gustaría que Harry les siguiera contando como fue que su vida dio una vuelta completa?, sí es así, espero sus reviews!!!**


	2. La idea de Ron

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy y todos los personajes son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling, en cambio, Daniel Raddcliffe y Tom Felton si son míos...Muajajajajajaja (soñar no cuesta nada, xP)

Aquí esta el segundo cap, espero que sea de su agrado... y tenganle paciencia al pobre de Harry... acuérdense que el está relatando esto... xP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La idea de Ron**

Disculpen la interrupción... tuve que dejar mi relato un momento, debido a que Lucius vino a hacerme una pregunta... aún sonrío al recordarla; es que estos chicos tienen cada pregunta que hacer, je,je,je... lo siento, bien, parece que el tiempo nublado y lluvioso no se quitará por el momento; esto hace que me sienta mas a gusto escribiendo. Me fui a la cocina por otro café caliente para seguir contándoles mi relato; cuando al entrar vi a mi hermosa pareja cargando a James y hablando con Lucius muy seriamente... me pareció que le estaba llamando la atención por algo... no pude evitar el preguntarle que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Pasa algo, Draco? –le pregunté mientras vaciaba algo de café de ese gran invento muggle llamado "cafetera" a mi taza.

-Sí, si pasa algo, Harry –me contestó mi rubio consentido algo molesto.

-¿Qué sucede? –le volví a preguntar, esta vez tocando ese hermoso y pálido rostro cremoso que tanto amo. Ok, lo sé, no puedo evitar el dejar de tocar a Draco, es que aún me parece increíble que éste a mi lado...

-Pasa, Potter, que tu querido hijo Lucius sacó una mandrágora a la fuerza de donde la tenía plantada... y no se espero siquiera a que le terminara de poner las orejeras a James¿te imaginas el chillido horrible que tuvo que aguantar el pobre niño?? –mis ojos fueron directamente a James a quien mi amado Draco cargaba en brazos, ahí estaba, con sus ojitos llorosos.

-¿Se puede saber porqué hiciste eso, Lucius? –le pregunté a mi pequeño hijo que era todo un terremoto; y volteo a verme con esa miradita de cachorrito regañado, con su pelo rubio platinado, tan rebelde como el mío; y sus ojitos verde esmeralda... como los míos. Lucius es más parecido a mí, solo que tiene el hermoso color de cabello de Draco.

-E-es que... –comenzó a hacer pucheritos- ... es que quería... ver... a la mandógara!! –comenzó a llorar.

-No es "mandógara" Lucius, es "mandrágora" –le corrigió Draco, vi como se estaba sonriendo ante aquello.

-Mira, Lucius... –le expliqué- cada vez que quieras sacar a una mandrágora, debes esperar a que las demás personas se hayan cubierto los oídos¿no ves que es muy peligroso su chillido? No lo vuelvas a hacer, Lucius.

-Muy bien... –me miró muy compungido- de todas formas no le pasó nada a James...

-¿Cómo que no? –lo regañó Draco- ¡se desmayó!

-Bueno Draco, solo fue un accidente... estoy seguro que Lucius no lo hizo con mala intención –le trate de calmar.

-Papi... –voltee a ver a James, quien me miraba con sus hermosos ojos plateados... me recordaban tanto a Draco cada vez que lo veía, definitivamente James era más parecido a él, solo que con la ligera diferencia que éste tenía el cabello oscuro como yo, pero eso sí, lacio y perfecto como el de mi adorado rubio.

-Dime James...?

-¿Vas a comer esta tarde con nosotros o vas a seguir escribiendo tus libros?

-¡Claro que no, Jimmy –le sonreí- no podría dejar de comer con mi familia favorita...

-¿Con tu familia favorita, Harry? –me preguntó sonriendo Draco- ¿qué acaso tienes otras?

¡Merlín! Como amo a ese rubio slytherin, en verdad que si... me acerqué y acaricié nuevamente esa aterciopelada mejilla, besándole esos delicados e insinuantes labios –Sí Draco, tengo otra familia con Snape...

-Eres un tonto Harry –me sonrió y me beso también... me encanta hacer desatinar a mi hermoso rubio. Ya habiendo arreglado las cosas con mi familia, me dirigí nuevamente a mi lugar de trabajo, coloqué mi taza con café a un lado de la computadora mientras su dulce aroma me hacía sentir muy bien. Volví mi vista nuevamente hacia el jardín trasero, pude ver como de nuevo, Draco sacaba a nuestros hijos afuera, para seguir su enseñanza de herbología. Él es muy estricto en cuanto a la educación en nuestros pequeños, y aunque aún falten algunos años para lleguen las invitaciones de Hogwarts invitándolos a estudiar en sus instalaciones; pues cuentan con tres años de edad (y déjenme decirles que son muy listos para la edad que tienen) Draco desea que cuando entren, los dos cuenten con un amplio conocimiento acerca de lo que van a aprender... así es, mi amado rubio desea que nuestros hijos sean los mejores magos en todo Hogwarts, aunque yo se que lo serán.

Bien, debo disculparme por estar haciéndolos esperar en cuanto a mi relato... es que, ustedes saben; tenía que resolver los "problemitas" de mi familia... je, je, je... ¡Merlín! Bien, veamos donde me quedé... ¡Ah si! faltaban dos días para Halloween...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

El día estaba ligeramente frío, Hermione hacía su recorrido habitual por los pasillos de Hogwarts, pues ella y Ron eran prefectos de la escuela. Ron había arreglado con Hermione en dejar que ella hiciera su rondín por la tarde, mientras él lo haría por la noche; pues le preocupaba que algo malo le fuera a ocurrir a su novia. Yo no podía culparlo, pues ambos sabíamos que el colegio era algo peligroso con Voldemort ahora vivo. Así es, yo estaba acostado en mi cama, viendo hacia el techo, pensando en lo que sin lugar a dudas tendría que suceder un día... esa maldita guerra en la que tendríamos que pelear.

Ron, sentado en su cama; me observaba desde hacía rato. Acepto que me comenzó a incomodar aquella situación, ya que no me gusta que se me queden viendo así...

-¿Pasa algo, Ron? –le pregunté, no quise sonar rudo ni nada por el estilo, es solo que desde hacía tiempo casi todos los estudiantes me miraban como si fuera una deidad... y eso ya me estaba impacientando... era algo que detestaba.

-Harry... –me dijo aún pensativo- ... ¿no invitaste a Bones a la fiesta de Halloween?

-No Ron, está saliendo con un chico de Hufflepuff...

-Y... ¿Luna?

-Ella es novia de Neville, Ron...

-Sí, tienes razón... –sabía que mi pelirrojo amigo trataba de ayudarme, pues el baile de Halloween sería en dos días y yo aún no tenía pareja. De igual forma, yo había pensado en que no me importaría ir solo, pensaba que solo iría a comer un poco y a tratar de distraerme viendo a los demás.

-Oye Harry... –volvió a interrumpir mis cavilaciones mi inquieto amigo- ... ¿recuerdas que mi padre siempre ha estado interesado en los artefactos muggles?

-Sí, lo recuerdo Ron... –claro, era imposible olvidarme como era que el Sr. Weasley llegaba siempre cargado de radios, libros y demás cosas muggles, que no sabía para que eran pero que las encontraba muy fascinantes.

-Pues... traía una revista muggle, y... ¿sabes Harry? Había algo que... bueno, no sé... pero...

-¿Qué tenía esa revista muggle, Ron? –le pregunté viendo el nerviosismo que tenía al tratar de decirme algo... ya estaba comenzando a intrigarme.

-Pues era un anuncio... de alguien... –trató de explicarse, y digo "trató" porque no entendía a que era lo que se estaba refiriendo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí... mira Harry... –parece que por fin tomo valor para hablarme sin rodeos- era un anuncio acerca de que alguien estaba buscando pareja... ¿me entiendes?

-No... –la verdad no sabía a que se estaba refiriendo mi pelirrojo amigo, vi como tomó aire y se dispuso a explicarme mejor su idea.

-Sí Harry, ese anuncio decía que cierta persona que estaba sola, buscaba pareja mediante su anuncio... ¿me entiendes?

-Sí... sí te entiendo –sonreí, Ron se refería indudablemente a esos anuncios que se publicaban en la sección de encuentros románticos de las revistas. Aún recuerdo como para desaburrirme un poco en casa de mis tíos, le robe a Duddley un ejemplar de una de esas publicaciones, y después de leerla completamente (leí hasta la fecha de impresión, cuántas tiradas se habían hecho de esa revista... en fin, estaba muy aburrido) fue cuando reparé en esa sección donde al parecer, las personas se concertaban citas con desconocidos para fines románticos -... bien Ron, pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Sabes, Harry? –me miró mientras yo veía como sus mejillas se tornaban algo rojas como su pelo- pues.. tal vez no estaría de más intentar publicar un anuncio tuyo en El Profeta...

-¿Un anuncio mío? –lo miré sin entenderlo.

-Sí Harry, mira –me sonrió mientras se sentó a mi lado en la cama- tomas un trozo de pergamino, escribes que tu, Harry Potter, esta buscando una persona "especial" para tu vida, luego lo mandas vía lechuza a El Profeta para que salga publicado y... pues, solo te sientas a esperar... ¿me entiendes?

Ok, en ese instante mis ojos estaban más abiertos de lo normal y mi quijada casi caía al piso viendo como mi "querido" amigo, trataba de que yo, me humillara a mi mismo haciendo tremenda estupidez. Traté de reaccionar y al final lo miré incrédulo –Ron... ¿estas tratando de hacer que publique que soy un solterón buscando pareja?? Y luego, en El Profeta!! El cual leen todos los magos de Londres!!!

-Vamos, cálmate Harry -me sonrió- no pierdes nada intentándolo...

-Sí Ron, desgraciadamente si pierdo algo, y eso es mi cordura y mi poco sentido común que tengo... eso sin mencionar la vergüenza...

-Pero Harry, mucha gente lo hace...!

-Corrección Ron, muchos muggles lo hacen...

-Ándale Harry... te vas a divertir, además¿cómo sabes que así no encontrarás al amor de tu vida? En un descuido y hasta esto resulte excelente para ti... ¡vamos Harry, anímate!

-Merlín... Ron... es que no es tan sencillo.

-Lo es, Harry... solo piénsalo... que tal si haya afuera está tu verdadero amor y tu ni lo sabes?

-Pero Ron... es muy vergonzoso eso que quieres que haga...

-Vamos Harry, va a ser divertido!!

-¿Divertido?... humillante, dirás...

-Ándale Harry... –Ron comenzaba a mirarme con su cara de ruego, con su miradita de perrito atropellado... total, no se si fue por todo el aprecio que le tengo o por que en realidad ya nada me importaba, que accedí a su petición.

-Ya verás que nos vamos a divertir, Harry...

-Claro te vas a divertir a costa mía... –le sonreí. Ron me devolvió la sonrisa y fue corriendo por un trozo de pergamino y una pluma junto con el tintero. Después de unos instantes, los dos estábamos sentados en el piso, dispuestos a escribir el susodicho anuncio. ¡Merlín! Aún me puedo reír al recordar eso... en fin. En el instante en que tirábamos el tercer intento de anuncio, llegó Hermione a la habitación.

-¿Qué hacen? –nos preguntó- ¿están haciendo el escrito que nos encargó el profesor Snape?

-¿Qué? –la miramos muy divertidos- no Hermione, aún no lo hacemos...

-¿Entonces en que están perdiendo el tiempo? –nos preguntó con ese tono de voz mandón como siempre- deberían de ponerse a trabajar en lo que nos encargaron y no gastar el tiempo en... lo que sea que estén haciendo...

-Esto que estamos haciendo, Hermione, es algo muy importante para Harry... –le dijo Ron, mientras me quede pensando... ¿importante para mi? Si yo solo accedí a aquello por Ron y no por otra cosa.

-¿Y que puede ser tan importante para Harry? –le preguntó Hermione, claro, sin dejar de verme con esa miradita... sí, esa misma.

-Es un anuncio que se publicará en El Profeta...

-¿En El Profeta? –preguntó Hermione aún sin comprender que era aquel anuncio que publicaríamos en el diario... ok, yo también estuviera así de sorprendido realmente.

-Sí Hermione –le comentó muy feliz Ron viéndola mientras yo no podía dejar de reír ante la cara emocionada del pelirrojo Weasley- Harry publicará que esta buscando novia...

-¿¿¿Queeeeeé??? –preguntó con una cara de sorpresa, que¡Merlín!... nunca hubiera sabido que Hermione pudiera hacer esa cara... je,je,je,je... bien, en fin; seguiremos con el relato.

-Es una idea de Ron, Hermione –le dije tratando de que comprendiera que aquella atroz idea no era mía, claro que no, si hubiera sido mía definitivamente no sería Harry Potter.

-Bueno, con eso me dices todo, Harry –me dijo mientras miraba a Ron con un gesto de "te voy a ahorcar".

-Hermione... es que no es justo que Harry no tenga pareja...

-¿Y tu eres Cupido, Ron?

-¿Quién es ese?

-Olvídalo Ronald... –le respondió mi amiga mientras volteaba a verme ahora a mí en un gesto de eterna preocupación- Harry... ¿de veras quieres hacer... "eso"?

-Pues... –bien, a este momento yo no sabía que contestar... me sentía atrapado entre la "espada y la pared" como dice ese dicho muggle- ... verás, Hermione; pienso hacerlo por Ron, además, quizá nadie conteste.

-Harry... –me miró con ese gesto que muy bien le conocía desde que entramos a Hogwarts aquel primer año- ... ¿te has puesto a pensar que tu-ya-sabes-quien, seguramente recibe El Profeta también?

-Pues sí... –le contesté sin pensar muy bien la razón de aquella pregunta, pero Ron le dio un completo significado diferente a lo que Hermione tenía en mente en ese momento.

-¿Tu crees que ... ya-sabes-quien... quiera tener una cita con Harry? –le preguntó muy nervioso. Ok, cuando oí ese espantoso comentario de labios de mi mejor amigo... sentí una tremenda ansiedad y un horrible malestar en mi estómago.

-¡Claro que no, Ronald Weasley! –lo regañó mi gran amiga- lo que trato de advertirles es que ... ya-saben-quien seguramente se dará cuenta del anuncio de Harry y vaya a tenderle una trampa... ¿me entienden?

-Sí, te entiendo Hermione –le respondí tratando de tragar mi propia saliva... ¡Merlín! Nunca me puse a pensar en algo así... pero, para mi propia dicha, mi pelirrojo amigo tuvo otra gran idea.

-Espera Harry –me dijo viéndome con una mirada llena de esperanza que me hizo sonreír- ¿porqué no ponemos la dirección de la casa que te dejó Sirius?

-No entiendo Ron¿qué tiene que ver eso?

-Mira Harry, si en el anuncio pones la dirección de Hogwarts, dudo mucho que la directora McGonagall quiera que entre cualquier extraño al colegio, además de que cuenta con innumerables hechizos de protección. En cambio, si escribes la dirección de la casa que te dejo tu padrino, pues... al menos tendrás más acceso a la gente y estoy seguro de que Tonks y Bill te ayudarán a checar a la gente que entre a verte, Harry. Así no correrás ninguna clase de peligro de que algún mortífago o alguien más trate de dañarte, porque Tonks y Bill los inspeccionarán primero.

-Pues no sé Ron... –lo miré dudoso, no sé si sería buena idea arriesgar la vida de ellos y de paso la mía solo por un tonto anuncio personal- ... siento que no vale la pena.

-Harry... por favor... –comenzó a rogarme de nuevo- ... vas a ver que no pasa nada...

Y nuevamente, sin saber porqué me deje llevar por la súplica incesante de mi pelirrojo amigo y por su mirada de borreguito a medio morir. Hermione en cambio, nos miraba a ambos con una mirada de que no nos comprendía, como si fuéramos unos niños pequeños tramando una travesura. Así que para no darles tantas largas al asunto, a los cinco minutos entre los tres escribíamos lo que sería ese anuncio que cambiaría mi vida sin saberlo.

Después de que lo escribimos, lo até a la pata de Hedwig y vi como se fue alejando por la ventana, allá iba mi querida lechuza, volando con la poca dignidad que me quedaba... je,je,je,je... me oí muy trágico, pero les juro que me daba una pena enorme el publicar algo así en el diario El Profeta. Merlín¿lo pueden creer? yo, Harry Potter, buscando novia a través de un periódico... era de dar lástima... no mientan (aunque ahora me río, en serio). Pasaron los días, como ustedes sabrán; Ron siempre llegaba a la habitación con el diario El Profeta en la mano, y se sentaba a mi lado, casi desesperado para buscar haber si ya habían publicado mi anuncio y nada.

Bien, les contaré que llegó Halloween, (yo fui al baile solo, finalmente, después de convencer a Hermione y a Ron de que estaría bien ahí sentado en la mesa comiendo dulces de chocolate y viendo a las parejas bailar. Si se están preguntando si Draco Malfoy también estaría en la fiesta, déjenme decirles que así fue. Ahí estaba mi querido rubio, bailando con Pansy Parkinson...) bien, pues como les decía antes, pasó Halloween, pasó noviembre y el anuncio era fecha que no salía publicado, Ron y yo ya nos habíamos hecho a la idea de que no pasaría nada. Pero un día de diciembre, antes de salir de vacaciones; me llamó la directora McGonagall a su despacho para conversar conmigo acerca de algo que según dijo ella era "realmente importante".

No niego que me dieron unos nervios que casi sentí como los pies no me respondían al caminar... comencé a pensar que tal vez ella deseaba hablarme acerca de Voldemort... de que tal vez ya venía la guerra y yo debía de estar preparado... Merlín, pensé tantas cosas en el camino a su oficina. Me detuve ante la gárgola que bloqueaba el acceso a la puerta, no pude evitar el pensar en Dumbledore... sí, tal vez hizo muchas cosas que no me parecieron bien, como el manejar mi vida desde que quedé huérfano. Pero algo que no me cabía duda, era que lo había hecho por mi bien, y eso, no podía negarlo. Sonreí al recordar su sonrisa y sus ojos azules tras sus gafas de media luna. Reaccioné y dije la contraseña, comenzando a ver como aparecía la escalera que me llevaría ante la vieja oficina con su nuevo ocupante. Subí aquellas escaleras, cada escalón era un pensamiento dedicado a Voldemort., hasta quedar fuera de la puerta del despacho y tocar con el corazón en la mano y pensando lo peor. Su voz me invitó a entrar, la vi sentada en el antiguo lugar de Dumbledore, se me hizo tan extraño ver eso. Me invitó a tomar asiento.

-Harry... solicite hablar contigo por algo muy importante que me llegó desde el día de Halloween a la oficina. Es concerniente a un escrito que tu mandaste al diario El Profeta...

-Y-yo...

-No te preocupes Harry... solo deseaba decirte que el director del diario nos envió una carta preguntándonos si era verdad lo que le había llegado a sus manos... y por eso Harry, es que te pregunto ahora... ¿tu enviaste este anuncio?

-P-pues... sí... –claro, que mas le podría haber dicho, era mi letra, mi firma, era mío... pero claro, el contenido había sido idea de Ron.

-Bien Harry... –me dijo muy contenta, lo cual no entendí porque le emocionaba tanto aquello- ... esperaba que me dijeras eso, por esa misma razón, debo decirte que estuvimos hablando los demás maestros, los aurores, y el jefe de El Profeta acerca de esto Harry y hemos decidido algo... –me miró muy, bueno, realmente emocionada y digo... es que deberían de haber visto esa cara... era algo así como sí le hubieran dicho que Dumbledore había resucitado... sí, era muy extraño aquello... yo solo podía pensar en ... ¿qué es lo que me espera?

-¿D-decidieron algo? –pregunté nervioso.

-Así es Harry –volvió a mirarme con ese brillo en sus ojos... ok, ya me estaba asustando realmente... – hemos decidido que estás vacaciones las pasarás en Grimmauld, en la casa que te heredó tu padrino para que atiendas a las personas que lleguen a comunicarse contigo... será muy emocionante Harry... será algo bueno en medio de estos tiempos duros y difíciles... y no te preocupes de que vaya a suceder algo malo Harry, ahí estarán los aurores para protegerte.

-¿P-para protegerme?

-Así es Potter... así que te voy a pedir que mañana, antes de salir de vacaciones, prepares tu maleta y te alistes para partir hacia Grimmauld Place.

-B-bueno... gracias maestra... supongo...

-No me lo agradezcas Harry... –me sonrió- ... estoy segura que esto será para bien, sobre todo, para bien tuyo, pequeño.

Así fue como empezó todo ese enrollo del anuncio... supe que la maestra McGonagall había dado su autorización, ya que sabía que me encontraba algo decaído por todo lo que había sucedido en ese tiempo. Si se preguntan si estuve solo en la casa rodeado de aurores, no, no fue así. Ron y Hermione me acompañaron en esas vacaciones. Así que llegó navidad y partimos los tres de Hogwarts rodeados de aurores hacia nuestro nuevo destino Grimmauld Place No. 12.

El primer día que estuve ahí, nos sentamos a esperar a que llegaran las supuestas "citas". Sentados en la sala nos veíamos unos a otros mientras los minutos y los segundos se iban yendo realmente lentos. Los aurores estaban plantados fuera de la casa escudriñando a los futuros visitantes que vendrían a pedirme una cita. Merlín... eso sonó muy raro, pero así fue. De pronto tocaron la puerta y apareció una mujer regordeta y algo canosa, recuerdo que tenía una verruga con un pelo pegada en la punta de la nariz. La vi y pensé que tal vez había sido mala idea el publicar ese anuncio.

-Buenos días- saludó muy cortésmente.

-Buenos días- la saludamos los tres muy atentamente.

-¿Quién de ustedes es Harry Potter?- preguntó mientras se acomodaba su enorme falda de terciopelo color naranja por su enorme cadera.

-Y-yo soy... señora...

-¡Mira, pero que lindo estás! –me dijo viniendo hacia mí apretándome las mejillas fuertemente- no dijiste en el anuncio que fueras tan guapo, querido!

-¿Q-qué? –pregunté sin dar crédito a lo que oía¿había venido ella a pedir una cita conmigo?

-Sí querido –me dijo- vengo por lo del anuncio... debo decirte que soy una mujer muy trabajadora, soy muy hogareña... y soy muy buena bruja y madre... eso si, muy buena madre, no por nada he educado a mis siete hijos, todos muy buenos niños, muy decentes, muy buenos... sí, así es. ¿Cuándo te gustaría que saliéramos a cenar? A mí me gustaría salir esta noche, si, esta noche está perfecta para una cena romántica... con la nieve y todo cubierto de blanco... sí, será muy romántica la cena, definitivamente... pero esta casa no me gusta mucho... no... pero bueno, podremos vivir en otra parte...?

-¿Q-qué?

-Señora... –la interrumpió Hermione, en ese momento quise darle las gracias por ser tan oportuna como siempre- ... le agradecemos sinceramente el que haya venido hasta acá, si quiere, déjenos su teléfono y Harry se comunicará con usted lo más pronto posible.

-Y ¿lo hará? –preguntó algo incrédula... y ¡Merlín! tenía razón para creer que eso era una mentira...

-Claro señora...?

-West, Sra. West... –dijo muy ufana.

-Bien Sra. West, le prometemos que Harry le hablará en estos días...

-Gracias... –y sin decir más salió de la casa, llevándose lo que me quedaba de esperanza... Hermione me hizo reaccionar.

-Ron... Harry... –nos miró dudosa- ¿pusieron límite de edad en el anuncio?

-Pues... no, la verdad... no pensamos en eso... –dijo Ron poniéndose tan rojo como su pelo, mientras yo miraba hacia la puerta esperando que ya nadie más entrara.

-Debí suponerlo... claro...

Callamos cuando alguien entró por la puerta... alguien que nunca me esperé que lo hiciera... es más, casi me tallé los ojos para ver si no era un sueño, pero no, definitivamente no lo era. Voltee a ver a Hermione y a Ron y parecían estar en la misma situación que yo... no lo podía creer, ahí, frente a nosotros... vestido como todo chico aristócrata... estaba aquel rubio que más de una vez me dejó sin aliento, ahí, parado frente a mí; estaba Draco Malfoy; sonriéndome tan seductoramente como solía hacerlo... ¡Merlín... dime que es un sueño...! no, no lo es... Draco Malfoy está aquí... en Grimmauld Place... mi casa...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lo siento mucho, tuve que cortar la historia hasta este momento debido a que como ustedes sabrán, les prometí a mis hijos y a mi hermoso rubio comer con ellos. Y si, aquí están ya mis dos pequeños angelitos a mi lado, acarreándome para bajar con ellos e ir a comer al comedor. Draco está parado en la puerta, sonriéndome, sabe muy bien que haría cualquier cosa por ellos y es que son mi vida. Guardo mi escrito en la computadora, (que en realidad es muy útil ese artefacto muggle), y tomando de la cintura a mi amado rubio, le doy el más apasionado y húmedo beso demostrándole cuánto lo he extrañado en estas dos horas en las que he estado escribiendo... y salgo de la habitación rodeando la cintura de Draco con mi brazo y mis dos pequeños hijos delante de nosotros, bajando las escaleras muy sonrientes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Y bien¿que les pareció¿les gustó? espero que sí¿pensaron que Draco se tardaría más en ira ver a Harry? je,je,je,je,je... pues no, pero no crean que la cosa acaba ahí, ni Harry se esperaba que su amado rubio le llegara tan pronto pero, a veces las cosas no salen como las planeas¿no es así, querido Draco? Muajajajajaajajajajajaja...

Quiero agradecer a **Setsuna19, piri-chan.anti-kikio, June, Pan d'thor, carolina, venice dakker, LittleSweet Malfoy Oh, danybenitez, FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter, Sarahi, Haruko FL CL y a Hio Ivanov** por sus reviews!gracias, los quiero mucho, en serio xP! ya que sus comentarios me animan a seguir escirbiendo ;)...Y por cierto...

¡Espero sus reviews! (y Harry también)


	3. Malfoy en Grimmauld

Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

La historia es un HP/DM...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Malfoy en Grimmauld**

El cielo parece oscurecerse más, seguramente el frío se acerca y lo puedo comprobar al abrir un poco la ventana del cuarto; el viento helado comienza a estremecer mi piel. Y aunque traigo un suéter tejido grueso (regalo de mi querida suegra Narcisa.. je,je,je,je... lo sé, suena extraño pero es mi suegra) bien, con todo y ese suéter aun no logro quitarme un poco del frío que siento. Draco y los niños están conmigo en la habitación, mi querido rubio lee un libro mientras nuestros hijos están jugando con el ajedrez mágico (no son unos expertos pero están haciendo el intento). Ok, parece extraño que todo terminé en esto (Draco y yo juntos con dos pequeños niños) a pesar de todo lo que tuve que hacer, pero créanme cuando les digo que todo eso valió la pena y es algo que no lo dudo.

Bien, como les decía, estábamos en mi casa Hermione, Ron y yo (porque debo contarles algo, la Orden del Fénix después de que mi padrino muriera dejaron de tener sus reuniones aquí, así que ya no había caso que siguiera oculta de las demás personas y pues como yo no había tomado posesión de ella aún, no corría ningún peligro el que se supiera su ubicación). Muy bien, pues ahí nos encontrábamos los tres aún riéndonos acerca de aquella señora que deseaba citarse conmigo cuando alguien más entró a la habitación y nos quedamos fríos contemplando aquella imagen, ahí, frente a nosotros se encontraba nada menos que el hermoso rubio aristocrático de Draco Malfoy; con su gesto de altivez y altanería. Pasé saliva con dificultad al verlo ahí y es que, uno nunca tiene todos los días a un Malfoy en su casa, mucho menos a uno tan sexy y lindo.

-Vaya, vaya... entonces era verdad? –me dijo riéndose el endemoniadamente bello chico- ... tenía que venir para comprobar que era cierto... Potter, solamente un estúpido como tu era capaz de hacer algo así, ja,ja,ja,ja,ja,ja –se burló sarcásticamente- ¿quién lo fuera a decir, no? Parece que no te cansas de hacer babosadas¿no, Potter?

-¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? –le pregunté sin poder ocultar lo rojo que me encontraba de vergüenza al ver como el chico que tanto me gustaba se estaba burlando de mí en mis narices.

-Pues eso, Potter... –siguió sonriendo burlón mientras se pavoneaba por la sala de la que era ahora mi casa- tenía que venir a ver si era verdad tu... estúpido anuncio, no podía negarme ese gusto de venir y contemplar cuán bajo has caído.

-Bueno, ya viste que el aviso es de verdad... y ahora¿te puedes ir y dejarme tranquilo? –alcancé a decir, no sin sentir como me humillaba yo mismo¿dejarme tranquilo para seguir con aquella patética idea de Ron Weasley¡Merlín! sí que me sentía apenado.

-Espera Harry –dijo Ron sonriendo mientras volteaba a verlo suplicante de que no empeorara mas las cosas con lo que fuera a decir, ya me encontraba bastante avergonzado hasta ese momento- tal vez Malfoy vino a pedirte una cita también, digo, después de todo mira que aventurarse a salir de su cómoda Mansión con este frío solo para ver si era verdad esto¡Merlín, vaya mentira más absurda!

-¿Qué estás tratando de insinuar, harapiento y apestoso Weasley? –le preguntó mi querido rubio muy ofendido.

-Solo eso, Malfoy.

-Están dementes... ¿cómo pueden pensar que un Malfoy como yo vendría a pedir cita con el patético de Potter??

-¿A eso viniste, Malfoy? –le pregunté sonriendo, ya me estaba empezando a divertir dicha situación.

-¡En tus sueños, Potter!! –me dijo muy indignado- nunca en toda tu vida podrás saber lo que es tener una cita con un Malfoy.

-Bien, tal vez tengas razón –le contesté como si no me importara su comentario- y no creo que a mi me interese realmente el salir con un Malfoy; seguramente a de ser aburrido hasta la muerte... tal vez encontraría más divertido el salir con Voldemort que con un Malfoy.

-¿Qué estas diciendo, pedazo de imbécil? –me preguntó realmente molesto mientras me veía con esos hermosos ojos plateados, lo siento, no pude evitar el sonreír malévolamente, en realidad, estaba comenzando a manejar a Draco a mi manera -¿crees que salir con un Malfoy es algo horrible???

-Bueno, tu ya lo dijiste... –le contesté sin quitar mi mirada aburrida (que para nada que me sentía así, eh?)- estoy seguro que hay personas más interesantes allá afuera que tu.

-Tienes razón, Harry –me siguió el juego Ron- salir con Draco Malfoy... ¿te imaginas que aburrido sería eso y que perdida de tiempo para ti?

-De verdad eso creen¿eh imbéciles? –nos preguntó muy ofendido- ya les demostraré que no es nada aburrido el salir con un Malfoy... y tu Potter, más vale que te prepares para salir conmigo.

-Muy bien Malfoy -¡Merlín!... jejejejeje... no podía creer cuán manejable era Draco, pero igualmente, aquella sonrisa triunfal me la tuve que ocultar para mi mismo, ya que aún no podía decirles a mis amigos que ese rubio bello y deseable era el dueño de mis fantasías (por favor, no piensen en ese tipo de "fantasías" eh? Jejejejeje, aunque debo decirles, si las tuve; a quien engaño? Muaaajajajajajaja) - ... te veo aquí dentro de dos días, Malfoy, este viernes te parece bien?

-¿Viernes?- me preguntó como si lo estuviera pensando aún- bien, este viernes estará muy bien... entonces vendré a recogerte aquí en tu... "casa" al atardecer –me contestó mientras miraba con un dejo de asco la que era mi nueva propiedad- entonces, hasta este viernes, Potter.

-Hasta el viernes, Malfoy –le dije mientras veía como se iba mi deseado rubio por la puerta, casi automáticamente volteé a ver a Ron y a Hermione, cabe decir que mi querido amigo pelirrojo estaba carcajeándose a más no poder mientras mi amiga aún no quitaba esa cara de sorpresa de su rostro. ¡Merlín! esto si que era divertido y sonreí pues, al fin y sin haberlo pensado e imaginado siquiera, ya tenía una cita con aquella persona que tanto me gustaba, Draco Malfoy.

-Harry... ¿vas a ir a esa cita con Malfoy? –me preguntó aún sin poder creer aquello mi querida amiga.

-Claro Hermione... no pienso dejar que me gane ese engreído; además, él también sabrá lo que es salir con un Potter –le sonreí mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Cierto Harry –me apoyo mi pelirrojo amigo- demuéstrale que un Potter es mejor que un Malfoy.

-Por supuesto, no pienso dejarme ganar...

-Pero chicos... ¡es Malfoy, Harry! –me dijo preocupadísima Hermione mientras me veía como si hubiera contraído una enfermedad- ¿crees que va a ser tan fácil? Estoy segura que solo te hará pasar un mal momento.

-No lo hará, Hermione, no pienso dejarme de él –le sonreí. Sabía que contaba con la ayuda de Ron para esto y al parecer, mi amiga ya empezaba a ablandarse.

-Bien Harry –me dijo como en ultimátum- pero también le darás oportunidad a otras personas.

-¡Claro Hermione! –le respondí, en realidad yo ya había tenido lo que más deseaba y sin haberlo imaginado siquiera; así que el salir con otros más, pues no me resultaba tan difícil. Además el que realmente me interesaba era mi amado rubio y a él lo vería hasta el viernes.

Durante el transcurso del primer día, estuvo llegando más gente, algunas personas parecían ser algo maduras y mayores para mí; mientras por otra parte, venían chicas que nunca antes había visto y que deseaban también tener la oportunidad de conocer al "gran Harry Potter" porque eso, amigos, era lo único que al parecer deseaban... solo conocer a aquel que debía enfrentarse y derrotar a Voldemort. Vaya cosa más patética, eso precisamente era de lo que yo buscaba esconderme en Hogwarts, de las miradas de la gente y de su extraña y molesta "curiosidad" por conocer al "elegido". Y ahora, las tenía ahí mismo, en mi casa... todas aquellas miradas, todas aquellas preguntas, todas aquellas palabras... ¡Merlín! sí que detestaba el sentirme así, como si yo fuera algo único e inverosímil... como me cansaba aquella situación. Hermione al parecer, comenzó a enterarse de que en realidad me estaba molestando aquella situación; así que al momento de que alguna chica entrara a la habitación, ella les preguntaba si estaban ahí para tener una cita conmigo o solo para conocer al "Gran Harry Potter" y pues, déjenme contarles que al hacer esto, la cantidad de las visitas comenzó a bajar.

Acabábamos de cenar cuando llegó una chica muy bonita. Hermione y Ron sonrieron al verla, yo no pude sonreír tan emocionado como ellos, ya que como ustedes saben, yo ya sabía a quien deseaba a mi lado. Hermione invitó a sentarse a la chica en el sillón, y después de un instante me di cuenta de que los tres (Hermione, Ron y aquella chica) volteaban a verme.

-Y... ¿cómo te llamas? –atiné a preguntarle.

-Gabrielle... –me respondió muy... coqueta y parpadeando los ojos rápidamente.

-Gabrielle... bien, mi nombre es Harry Potter y...

-Lo sé... –me respondió igual de, digamos, intimidante- yo sé todo de ti Harry Potter, bueno, no todo, solo que los demás saben... que eres quien acabará con Voldemort y va a traer paz al mundo mágico¿te imaginas? Me imagino que te has de sentir algo incómodo con la reacción de la gente¿no es así, Harry Potter? –me preguntó mientras yo aún trataba de asimilar todo aquello que me había dicho tan rápidamente que no entendí finalmente su pregunta.

-¿Q-qué dijiste? –le pregunté tratando de sonar muy cortés.

-¡Ay pero que chistoso eres, Harry Potter! –me dijo muy emocionada... yo ya comenzaba a mirarla extrañado... esa chica si que era muy... emotiva, digámosle así- Bueno, olvídalo, seguro si estarás muy cansado con tanta gente que vino a verte, porque estoy segura de que así fue... después de todos eres Harry Potter!

-¿Nos permites tantito? –le pregunté muy educadamente mientras le hablaba a Ron y a Hermione a que me acompañaran a la cocina para hablar.

-Por supuesto, Harry Potter...estás en tu casa! Jajajajajaja, que chistoso¿verdad? –nos miró nerviosa y emocionada... ¡Merlín! sí que esa chica comenzaba a sacarme de mis casillas. Los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina. Hermione y Ron me miraron algo angustiados.

-¿Qué te pasa, Harry? –preguntó Hermione.

-Pues por si no lo has notado, esa chica parece que tiene más curiosidad por mi nombre que por otra cosa... solo ha de haber venido para que apareciera mi nombre en su historial amoroso.

-Vamos Harry, dale una oportunidad –me insistió Hermione- además es muy linda.

-Pero Harry tiene razón, Hermione –me apoyó mi querido amigo- esa chica me da la impresión de que está aquí solo por lo que Harry representa y no por lo que es en verdad él.

-Lo sé Ron –le respondió la perseverante amiga que tengo- pero es que... vamos, si va a salir con Malfoy¿porqué no puede salir con esta chica?

-¡Ah, vaya! –le acusé- de modo que todo esto es porque voy a salir con Malfoy... entonces quieres que salga con esa chica que parece que no puede estarse callada por más de un segundo solo porque voy a salir con Malfoy??

-Vamos Harry... dale una oportunidad –me suplicó con esa cara de tierno corderito, la cual no pude rechazar... ¡Merlín! son mis amigos... a veces hasta yo me pregunto hasta donde podría llegar solo por ellos.

-Bien Hermione –le respondí- pero si me sigue sin convencer esa chica... hasta ahí quedará y no más chantajes solo porque accedí a salir con Malfoy¿está bien?

-Bien Harry.

-Ok...

Y nuevamente los tres nos dirigimos a la sala a donde nos esperaba la "inquietante" chica, y como lo había imaginado, apenas nos sentamos y comenzó a hablar nuevamente sin parar.

-¿Y que pensaron¿realmente soy así de mala¿porqué se juntaron los tres para hablar de mí? Si yo no pienso hacer nada malo, sino solo deseo tener una cita con HARRY POTTER, que nunca me imagine que estuviera así de guapo. Pero ¿quién fuera a decir que hubieras cambiado tanto después del reportaje de los tres magos que escribió el Profeta? Claro, es que los años no pasan en balde¿no es así Harry Potter? pero claro, en ti solo pasan para embellecerte y mejorarte, porque... ¡diablos!... mira nada más como estás, Harry Potter. Bueno, ojalá que tu y tus amigos hayan decidido por darme una oportunidad, aunque aun no acabo de comprender que tienen que ver tus amigos en tus decisiones¿verdad? Pero bueno, son tus amigos no los míos, así que mejor no me meto en problemas si aún no salimos¿verdad? Je,je,je,je,je,je... pero no te preocupes Harry Potter, lo que hayas decidido estará bien para mí...

-Disculpa... –la interrumpió Hermione, di gracias a Merlín porque ya me tenía mareado aquella mujer-... ¿te parece bien salir con Harry mañana en la tarde?

-Pero por supuesto que sí... ¿cómo te llamas?

-Hermione Gran...

-Sí, Hermione... claro que sí estoy disponible para ese día y para todas las veces que quiera mi querido Harry Potter. Y ¿ustedes son sus representantes o algo así? Digo, es que si yo tuviera amigos así.. tan ... "metiches" pues primero les dejaba bien claro que yo puedo hacer las cosas por mi misma... pero si es Harry Potter es porque estoy segura que él merece más atención y más cuidado por parte de sus amigos, me imagino¿verdad? Pero bueno, lo importante es que podremos salir pronto¿dije pronto¡si ya mañana salimos por fin!!! Pero que contenta estoy, te juro que no te vas a arrepentir Harry Potter, te lo prometo, ya verás que después de salir conmigo ya nadie más estará en tu lista, porque estoy segura que quedarás completamente fascinado conmigo, es que suelo ser muy dulce y tierna, ya lo verás.. pero que puedo decir yo?? Tu mismo lo comprobarás mañana con tus propios ojos, querido Harry Potter...

-Sí, hasta mañana... –le dije finalmente, y es que... Merlín... de veras que me tenía aturdido con tanta plática, no sé de donde sacaba tanta energía para seguir hablando, era casi desesperante, pues déjenme decirles que si pensaban que solo hablaba, noooo chicos, no era así, si me distraía tantito me jaloneaba del brazo para que le prestara completamente atención... era desesperante. Y no es que la chica fuera mala gente, no es así, ni tampoco que la odiara.. sino que era demasiado... platicadora.

La chica salió de la habitación y después de pedirles que no dejaran entrar a nadie más, me fui hasta la cocina a tomar un poco de jugo de calabaza y descansar un poco. Hermione y Ron me acompañaron a la mesa.

-Qué chica¿no Harry? –me sonrió Ron tan aturdido como yo.

-Así es Ron... y aún me falta todavía estar con ella el día de mañana.

-Vamos Harry –la defendió Hermione- es solo una chica que tiene muchas ganas de conocerte, además, es mucho mejor para ti que tu salida con Draco Malfoy.

-Pues al menos Malfoy no habla tanto como ella...

-Y ella no es tan presumida y odiosa como Malfoy, que estoy segura solo estará molestándote toda la cita que tengas con él.

Muy bien, me había dejado sin argumentos para defenderme, así que solo levante las cejas y accedí a su comentario. Después de un rato, nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones para poder descansar de todo lo que había sucedido en aquel día, los aurores también descansaban ya en sus respectivas habitaciones. Yo acostado en mi cama no podía quitarme de la cabeza a aquel rubio que tanto me enloquecía... Draco Malfoy. Aun no me creía que iba a tener una cita con él dentro de dos días y estaba ansioso porque se llegara el esperado día. Sabía que Draco solo pensaba en salir solo una vez conmigo y solo para cumplir su promesa; pero yo me iba a encargar de que no fuera así; ah no, yo me encargaría de que Draco Malfoy deseara salir nuevamente conmigo; y así lo haría.

zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Bien, tengo que dejarles el relato por ahora; ya que mi querida suegra Narcisa, nos ha invitado a cenar en su mansión y cabe decir que no le gusta que la hagan esperar mucho. Mi amado rubio ya esta elegantemente ataviado (¡Merlín! de veras que no se como agradecerte el haberme casado con ese endemoniadamente hermoso y sexy rubio de Draco Malfoy), y ahí esta mi queridísimo slytherin apurándome para que acabe con mi escrito mientras termina de vestir a nuestros pequeños hijos James y Lucius. No puedo evitar el sonreír al verlos vestidos en esos pequeños trajes aristócratas, aunque debo admitir que sacaron la elegancia de los Malfoy.

-Potter... última vez que te digo que te des un baño y te pongas tu traje, mi madre ya a de estar completamente frustrada porque aún no llegamos... –me dijo mi rubio consentido mientras peina el cabello de James y Lucius salta en la cama- ¡Diablos Lucius! Deja ya de saltar en la cama, vas a ensuciar la ropa de tu padre!!

-Sí papá –le contestó el pequeño Lucius con una cara que seguramente era de enfado.

No pude evitar sonreír, guardé mi escrito nuevamente en aquel artefacto muggle tan útil (la gran preciada computadora) para después contemplar la ropa que mi querido slytherin había escogido para mí, en la cama. Los pantalones negros elegantes, una camisa blanca con ligeras y casi invisibles líneas plateadas, un chaleco negro de terciopelo y un saco negro y largo, el cual se abrochaba hasta el peto por medio de un par de llamativos diseños de hebillas, mientras lo largo del saco caía suelta hasta mis tobillos... era una ropa muy elegante, solo que no me sé explicar muy bien. Y pues, como no deseaba hacer enfadar más a mi querido Draco, me metí al baño para asearme y a los pocos minutos salir, ya todos vestidos y arreglados hacia la Mansión Malfoy, donde sin duda nos esperaba una Narcisa no muy contenta... je,je,je,je,je...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les gustó el capítulo? espero que sí, porque la verdad la gripe no deja en total libertad a mi imaginación y casi ando sin ganas... sobre todo en el otro escrito de Caminos Cruzados, la verdad ese último capítulo no fue de mi total agrado así que me disculpo por dicho cap. ya verán que el próximo va a estar muy bueno, solo tengánme paciencia xP.

Y pues¿que esperaban¿que Draco Malfoy iba a ir corriendo a pedirle una cita a Harry? Muaaajajajajajaja, no iba a eso el sexy rubio, todo lo contrario, iba dispuesto a burlarse de Harry en su cara, pero las cosas no le salieron tan bien al Slytherin... pero en cambio a Harry le salieron estupendas! xP jejejejejejeje, he ahí, Draco, no subestimes a Potter xP.

Muchas gracias a LittleSweet Malfoy Oh (en serio que me da un gusto el ver tus comentarios en cada capitulo, eso indica que te ha estado gustando la historia y me da mucho gusto por ello), belial16 (como pudiste darte cuenta, mi querido amigo(a)? Draco solo fue por un motivo, humillar y molestar a Potter Muaaajajajajaja, pero hay que ver que Harry lo ama aún y con ese pequeñísimo detallito, jejejejeje xP), mutrilla (chica, dejame decirte que en todas mis historias, Harry nace enamorado de Draco.. jajajajaja, no fue tan pronto pero si, ya le gustaba el rubio), AdrasteaEvhans (gracias chica, a tu salud!!), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el cap. y por otra parte, si te comes a los niños, creo que vas a tener a un rubio muy molesto tocando a las puertas de tu casa xP, ... pura broma), Dark Guy (bueno, es que Draco es un slytherin al 100¿que esperabas? Muaaajajajaajajajaja...¡Slytherin de hueso colorado!), danybenitez (bueno, ya viste como llego el rubio: en completo plan de molestar a Potter, juas juas), Hio Ivanov (pues te diré, que según Harry el que reaccionó mejor fue Ron xP), Artemis Shiro (Harry aun no acaba con Voldemort y lo de Grimmauld traté de explicarlo... es que, no sabía a donde más mandarlos...je,je,je,je,je xP), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (mi querida chica, debo decirte que me da gusto que te haya gustado mucho la historia y pues, en cuanto a los niños pues Harry lo contará con el paso del relato, ya sabrás quien los tuvo y como fue...¡nos hablamos!)

En serio que sus reviews me motivan a seguir escribiendo, por eso les pido que lo sigan haciendo, de perdido para saber que aún están ahí.. je,je,je,je,je xP


	4. La primera cita

Disclaimer: La misma tarabilla de siempre, ya saben, ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecen todos son de J.K. Rowling, a quien espero y recapacite y haga que Draco se una a Harry xP

Otro capitulisho más, espero sea de su agrado.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La primera cita**

De verdad que le tengo un profundo aprecio a este aparato muggle (la computadora), al principio casi no le entendía. Había visto como mi primo Dudley tenía una y la utilizaba frecuentemente, debo decir que me llamaba la atención pero cada vez que me acercaba, terminaba golpeado y expulsado de la habitación de mi primo. Por esa razón nunca pude utilizar ese aparato, hasta ya después de casado, fue que me aventuré a comprarme una de esas "inquietantes" máquinas. Debo decir que al principio me daba algo de nervios tocarla, pero con el tiempo comencé a perderle el miedo y ahora se puede decir que la domino un poco. Bueno, pasando a otras cosas que ya me estoy desviando bastante de lo que tengo que contarles.

Se estarán preguntando que tal me fue en la cena que tuvimos con Narcisa... bien, déjenme decirles que ya estaba bastante eufórica porque no llegábamos a su gran mansión. Ya era noche y mi adorado Draco ya casi me empujaba por la chimenea para que me moviera más aprisa y arrojara los polvos flu para poder atravesar esas llamas verdes. Amo a Draco, lo saben, solo que a veces me desespera cuando le salta la vena Malfoy... es realmente desesperante. Lo venía oyendo en todo el camino desde que salimos de la habitación, diciéndome lo mal que era el hacer esperar a un Malfoy, sobre todo a su madre. Nadie ni siquiera su padre cuando estaba en vida se atrevía a tal atrevimiento. Un Malfoy nunca llega tarde a sus citas... Pero al parecer mi amado rubio olvidaba que yo no era un Malfoy, yo soy un Potter. Bien, cabe decir que llegamos a la mansión de mi "querida suegra" Narcisa, lo primero que vi al salir de la chimenea fue un par de ojos plata mirándome con furia... realmente aterrador. Tras de mi salió Draco tomando la mano de James. Narcisa al ver a su heredero, no pudo evitar el darle una sonrisa enorme... (lo que son las suegras¿no? A mi casi me mata con la mirada y a Draco casi se lo come a besos).

-Pensé que no llegarían a la cena... –le dijo muy dulcemente a mi amado rubio, mientras me dirigía una mirada algo criminal.

-Lo siento madre, se nos hizo tarde –se explicó Draco mientras le entregaba a Narcisa una pequeña cajita elegantemente forrada- ... de parte de Lucius y James.

-No te disculpes hijo, después de todo estoy segura que la culpa la tuvo Potter- volteo a verme sonriendo- ¿no es así, Harry?

-Puesss... así es Narcisa (claro, que más le podía decir? Sí en realidad habíamos llegado tarde por mi culpa).

-Lo sabía... pero querido, te he dicho que no necesitan traerme regalos cada vez que vengan a verme, no tenían que hacerlo... –se inclinó para besar a James- gracias querido James... ¿dónde esta Lucius?... ¿no lo trajeron?

Me creerían si les digo que al oír esa pregunta casi me arrancaba el cabello de la cabeza?... ¡Merlín!... ese pequeño Lucius era todo un torbellino, era el mismísimo demonio en vida... mis ojos buscaron por toda la habitación en donde nos encontrábamos parados, ya después no solo eran mis ojos, sino todo mi cuerpo corría por toda la habitación buscando a ese pequeño terremoto que era mi hijo. No lo encontraba por ningún lado, voltee hacia mi querida pareja y vi como Draco me miraba con angustia en sus bellos ojos plata. Sin decir más, tomé los polvos flu nuevamente y arrojándolos a la chimenea dije con voz clara y firme "Mansión Potter" y sin pensármelo dos veces, atravesé esas enormes llamaradas verdes.

Atravesé el umbral de la chimenea de mi casa, giré la vista a todos lados, buscando algún indicio de donde se encontraba mi pequeño, fue cuando escuche una risita que provenía del patio trasero de la mansión. Corrí hasta allá y al abrir la puerta tuve que llevarme las manos a los oídos debido al horrible sonido que provenía de nuestro invernadero... mi adorado hijo Lucius, se encontraba muy entretenido desenterrando a las mandrágoras de la tierra, las cuales parecían querer quebrar todas las ventanas de mi casa con su terrible chillido agudo (claro que mi hijo no advertía el terrible ruido que producían, ya que había entendido perfectamente que debía cubrirse los oídos antes de sacarlas de la tierra), Lucius con sus oídos protegidos no percibía el sonido. Corrí hacia la mesa donde se encontraban las herramientas de jardinería y tome las orejeras que se encontraban ahí, me dirigí velozmente hacia ese "pequeño demonio", lo siento, me dirigí hacia Lucius y tomándolo de los brazos le llamé la atención.

-¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Lucius? –traté de oírme severo... ustedes entenderán, soy su padre, tengo que llamarle la atención.

-E-es que... –me miró con sus ojitos esmeraldas llorosos- quería salvarlas... a las mandógaras...

-¿Salvarlas? –le miré extrañado-... ¿de que las ibas a salvar?

-De que las hicieran pociones...

-¿Pociones?

-Sí... padre Draco dice que con ellas se preparan algunas pociones... y las van a moler... y si las trituran les va a doler y van a morir¿verdad padre?

Ok, ante esa pregunta me quedé mudo... ¿qué le decía¿qué esas horribles y gritonas plantas no sentían dolor? Merlín, ni yo mismo lo sabía... así que opte por lo más fácil, mentirle (no es bueno esto, pero es que... ¿qué más podía decirle? Ni yo mismo sabía esa respuesta! Vaya que era patético).

-No Lucius, no les va a doler... son plantas...

-Pero las mandógaras parecen niños... como yo...

-No, definitivamente no se parecen a ti, Lucius. Además, recuerda que no son "mandógaras" son "mandrágoras" y no les duele porque ellas saben que sus compuestos sirven para salvar la vida de las personas que están petrificadas... como te conté que pasó con tu tía Hermione... ¿lo recuerdas?

-Sí... –me miró no muy convencido.

-¿Qué preferirías, que tu tía Hermione siguiera convertida en piedra para que la mandrágora no sufriera?

-No...

-Entonces... ¿ahora comprendes? –le pregunté deseando que hubiera aceptado aquella breve e insípida explicación.

-Sí, -me miró seriamente- ahora comprendo que es necesario que otros se sacrifiquen por el bien de los demás... ¿es eso lo que querías decirme... verdad?

Saben, a veces me pregunto... ¿a quien demonios salió Lucius? Tal vez a Draco, aunque no sé si mi amado rubio era tan intenso en su infancia... Bueno, le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla y después de plantar nuevamente las tres mandrágoras que había arrancado de la tierra, lo tomé de la mano y fuimos directo hacia la chimenea. Estaba seguro que Narcisa estaría "recordándole" a Draco todos aquellos "privilegios" de haberse casado conmigo (¿soné sarcástico? Bien, estaba siéndolo realmente). Crucé aquel fuego verde que creció en la chimenea y aparecimos en la Mansión de los Malfoy. Déjenme decirles que pude oír claramente como mi "amada suegra" Narcisa le decía a Draco un firme y resuelto: "te lo dije". Draco nos vio aparecer y corrió hacia Lucius abrazándolo, después de eso fue que se percató de que estaba lleno de tierra; al igual que yo. Narcisa me miraba algo burlona... claro¿cuándo no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad de humillarme? En realidad, ya estaba convencido de que "humillar" era algo muy peculiar en la familia Malfoy.

-¿Qué le paso? –me pregunto mi hermoso rubio- ¿porqué está lleno de tierra¿porqué tu estás sucio también?

-Porque nuestro querido Lucius, se encontraba en el patio trasero, sacando las mandrágoras de la tierra... perdón, salvándolas de que las hicieras puré.

-¿Qué? –me preguntó extrañado, volteo a ver al pequeño rubio platinado de mi hijo... Lucius trató de convencerlo con una sonrisa muy chantajista.

-Luego te lo cuento –le dije.

-Harry... –me llamó Narcisa- eres tan distraído como tu padre... ¿cómo puedes descuidar a tus pequeños hijos¿a MIS nietos¿a los hijos de MI Draco?

-No fue un descuido Narcisa –traté de explicarme- estaba seguro que lo tenía agarrado de la mano.

-Draco... –volteo a ver a mi rubio consentido con una mirada de profunda comprensión, claro, eso después de haberme regalado una de sus famosas "miraditas Malfoy"- hijo... aún no entiendo como fue que te dejaste atrapar...

-Yo no me dejé "atrapar" madre –le reclamó Draco.

-Bien... no me gusta discutir antes de la cena... ¿vamos? –nos invito a pasar al comedor. Hice un hechizo de limpieza sobre Lucius y sobre mi para pasar después a la mesa que vestía un gran festín en ella.

Después que todos nos hubimos sentado, comenzamos a disfrutar de ese banquete. No podía dejar de notar como era que Narcisa dirigía miradas de disgusto ante la falta de modales de James sobre la mesa.

-James... pequeño, -le llamó la atención la querida y siempre elegante Narcisa- recuerda... eres un Malfoy, aprende a comer con los cubiertos... no querrás parecer un horrible elfo doméstico¿verdad?

-¡No! –casi le gritó ofendido- yo no me parezco a los elfos en nada, ABUELA, yo si estoy bonito!!

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que no me llamen "abuela"? –lo reprendió mi amada suegra, y es que era conocido que ante aquel "dote" se sentía la mujer más vieja del planeta, (ya saben, una Malfoy siempre tiene que verse digna, hermosa y joven; y el que nuestros hijos le llamaran así, la hacía sentirse algo "mayor")- recuerden, deben dirigirse a mí como "Madame Narcisa", entienden¿James, Lucius?

-Madre... –le respondió mi amada pareja- ... a veces sueles ser tan... "superficial".

-Draco... –le respondí llamando la atención de mi hermoso rubio- tenía que serlo... es tu madre¿lo recuerdas?

Draco me miró algo indignado por mi comentario, jajajajajaja, lo siento, es que me encanta hacerlo enfadar; se ve tan lindo x3; me sonreí y le guiñé un ojo... en verdad que amo a mi familia.. je,je,je,je... bueno, pero basta de plática. Debo seguir con mi relato.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues al otro día, ya nos preparábamos para salir a la "esperada" cita, Merlín... de veras que deseaba que todo acabara ya. Solo de imaginarme que esa chica ya se encontraba lista y completamente recargada de energía... estaba seguro que sería una tarde muy larga. Bajé las escaleras y me senté en la sala esperando a que llegara la energética Gabrielle. Ron y Hermione me miraban y se sonreían entre ellos... me estaba empezando a cansar dicha situación.

-¿De que se ríen? –les pregunté, claro, ya bastante estaba aguantando el haber aceptado el salir con esa chica solo por complacer a Hermione.

-Harry... –me sonrió mi "maternal" amiga- ... es tu primera cita!

-¿Y?...

-Te ves muy lindo... –me sonrió- sé que te portarás como todo un caballero con ella.

-Por lo menos no te vas a apurar por sacarle plática Harry –me sonrió mi pelirrojo amigo- el problema va a ser que la calles.

-Pues te diré... pienso ordenar una buena porción de comida para que mantenga ocupada la boca un buen tiempo...

-Oye, no es mala idea...

-Pero que están diciendo??? –nos pregunto muy indignada Hermione- Harry, será mejor que la trates bien, y tu Ron, deja de molestarlo.

-Pero si yo no lo estoy molestando!

Tocaron la puerta y nos quedamos viendo entre los tres, estábamos seguros de que era Gabrielle quien había llegado. Me puse de pie rápidamente y abrí la puerta mientras me acomodaba mi camisa. Y sí, ahí se encontraba la mencionada chica, muy arreglada (debo admitir que en verdad era muy bonita... pero claro que mi amado Draco no le pedía nada a esa mujer!).

-¿Nos vamos? –le pregunté.

-Pero por supuesto!!! –me dijo muy emocionada.

Les diré que caminamos por las hermosas calles del Londres Mágico, era un día muy frío. La nieve cubría todo el lugar, me encantaba... ya deseaba que llegara mi cita con Draco, soñaba con eso... pero en lugar de eso, venía caminando y disfrutando de la amena plática de mi animosa compañera. Entramos al tres escobas a tomar un poco de cerveza de mantequilla, para quitarnos un poco el frió de afuera. Nos sentamos en una mesa, me quité el abrigo, lo coloqué a un lado mío y me percaté de que Gabrielle no había hablado nada... era realmente muy extraño. De pronto se calló, así nada más.

-Pasa algo¿Gabrielle? –noté una sonrisita que me pareció algo... "malévola".

-Harry...

-¿Sí? –le pregunté, no se porque razón comencé a sentirme algo nervioso.

-¿Podría ir al tocador? –me preguntó algo tímida... bien, ya me empezaba a sentir extraño con esa situación, esa chica que estaba sentada frente a mí no se parecía en nada a la energética Gabrielle¿qué le pasaba? Comencé a sospechar que no le gustaba estar en el "Tres Escobas", o yo no sé que era lo que le estaba sucediendo que de pronto se puso en un plan muy... digamos, pacífico.

-Claro... –le contesté mientras veía como se alejaba y se perdía en una esquina de la habitación.

Me quedé ahí, sentado solo mientras contemplaba todo a mi alrededor. Veía alguna que otra gente que entraba al lugar, eran muy pocas realmente y no las podía culpar; el frío no era para menos. No sé porqué comencé a pensar en Voldemort... seguramente faltaba poco tiempo para la guerra y me preguntaba si el señor tenebroso se imaginaría que yo, el supuesto "elegido" estaría buscando novia en lugar de estar practicando contrahechizos y maldiciones... vaya que era una situación demasiado estúpida. No podía dejar de imaginarme a Voldemort reírse de mí, de Harry Potter el niño-que-vivió-y-se-dedicó-a-buscar-pareja... me lleve las manos a la cara, podía sentir como la tenía tan roja como el cabello de Ron, me sentía tan patético. Escurrí las manos por mi rostro haciendo que mis ojos se rasgaran hacia abajo... fue cuando vi el reloj de pared que indicaba que ya había pasado más de media hora y Gabrielle no salía el baño... ¿estaría estreñida¡pero que preguntas tan estúpidas se me ocurrían!, seguramente la pobre chica quizás estaba en problemas y yo ahí, sentado, pensando en las cosas más tontas que se me ocurrieran.

Sin tiempo que perder corrí hacia el baño de mujeres y tocando la puerta la llamé tratando de oírme muy cortés. Me llevé un buen susto cuando sentí que alguien dentro del baño me jalaba hacia adentro de aquel cuarto. Abrí los ojos que casi se me salían de las cuencas... ¡Merlín! sí que me había asustado, bueno en realidad estaba completamente asustado porque no supe como ni cuando, alguien me tenía acorralado en una esquina del baño besándome salvajemente y manoseándome todo el cuerpo, no pude evitar pensar en que tal vez esa cosa que casi abusaba de mí, ya hubiera acabado con la vida de la pobre de Gabrielle. Tratando de zafarme de ese lío, empuje con todas mis fuerzas a lo que fuera que me estuviera manoseando, fue cuando no pude evitar lanzar un grito algo incrédulo.

-¿¿TU?? –pregunté al ver tirado en el piso a quien casi me follaba ahí, en el baño. Era nada más y nada menos que la "pobre" de Gabrielle... Merlín, y pensar que casi me culpaba de su "supuesta" muerte... y digo, es que yo ya me la imaginaba ahí, tirada en el baño toda muerta, pero nah, nada que ver... estaba "vivita y coleando".

-L-lo siento Harry Potter... –me dijo toda apenada¿apenada? Si, en mis sueños! En realidad estaba bastante emocionadita la niña- ...pero vamos¿a poco no quieres que tengamos algo más que ver? Digo, tu, yo, aquí encerrados... solos en el baño.. vamos Harry Potter, vas a ver que no te vas a arrepentir, es más, estoy segura que te va a encantar y es que déjame decirte que soy muy buena en la cama, aunque ¿cuál cama, verdad? Jejejejejejeje, bueno, soy buena en todas partes Harry Potter... vamos, no te vas a arrepentir, lo vas a disfrutar, lo voy a gozar y todos contentos¿eh, te parece?

Merlín... entre lo aturdido que estaba ante lo que había sucedido y entre lo que me estaba diciendo, la verdad no supe ni como fue que me atreví a hechizarla con un desmaius (o stupefy, como deseen llamarle, igual me sirve para lo mismo xP). Y salí de ahí sintiéndome algo aliviado y digo, pobre chica, pero en realidad no tenía humor para ese tipo de cosas... al menos no con ella... Tomé mi abrigo y me salí del Tres Escobas, sabía que tarde o temprano iban a descubrir a Gabrielle ahí tirada, así que no me preocupo mucho en realidad y si me llegaban a hablar del ministerio por el uso indebido de magia fuera de Hogwarts, pues en realidad... ¡me valía lo que dijeran! En primera fue en defensa propia (claro¿a poco no?) y en segunda, habiendo tanto mago en ese lugar... no creo que quisieran ir e investigar a todos... Así que sin preocuparme más me regresé a la que era ahora mi casa y entré muy tranquilo.

Pero como era de suponerse, mi tranquilidad duro solo un poco al oír la voz de mi "querida" amiga Hermione Granger al momento de cerrar la puerta.

-Harry... ¿qué paso¿dónde está la chica?

-¿Querías que me la trajera? –le pregunté algo extrañado. Sabía que Hermione estaba todavía algo molesta porque saldría con mi amadísimo Draco Malfoy y a como diera lugar, ella deseaba que me comprometiera con alguien... ya comenzaba a pensar que en realidad no le importaba con quien fuera, solo que no fuera Malfoy.

-No Harry... pero pensé que se llevaban bien y que la traerías a cenar a la casa.

-¿Traerla a cenar aquí, Hermione? –le preguntó Ron con una mirada que no pude evitar el reírme- ¿estás loca? Yo quiero cenar en paz y no con un parlante de tiempo completo pegado a mis oídos...

-Bien, esta bien... – nos miró algo molesta- pero esa chica me agradaba...

-Claro, como tu no la tuviste que aguantar... –le dije.

-Por cierto... ¿cómo te fue en tu cita, Harry? –me preguntó Hermione algo curiosa. Me quedé pensando en si decirles o no lo que pasó... total, que sepa en las garras de quien me mando; a ver si así dejaba en paz mi cita con Malfoy y dejaba de chantajearme con la primer chica que cruzara la puerta.

-Hermione... te diré que al principio estaba todo muy bien... pero después de que llegamos al tres escobas, la situación se tornó un poco... bueno, se salió completamente de mis manos...

-¿A que te refieres, Harry? –me preguntó Ron.

-Bien, digamos que Gabrielle no solamente sabía hablar a velocidad luz, sino que también sabía hacer "ciertas cosas".

-¿Cómo? –me preguntó sin entender mi pelirrojo amigo.

-Miren, fue al baño, se tardó demasiado tiempo. Fui a ver si todo se encontraba bien, cuando al llamarla, sentí como si hubiera sido succionado hacia dentro del baño por un calamar gigante, y digo... es que parecía que tenía tantos brazos que...

-Bien Harry –me interrumpió mi querida amiga Hermione- no es necesario que nos des tantas explicaciones...

-Bueno... solo espero que con esto te quede claro que no voy a seguir accediendo a salir con todas las personas que quieras solo porque no sean Malfoy...

Ron me sonrió y Hermione asintió algo seriecilla... sentí como que se molesto un poco, pero es que después de todo yo era quien debería escoger mis citas¿no es así? Bien, pues le diré que el resto del día pasó algo tranquilo. Yo ya deseaba que se llegara mi cita con Malfoy y con ese pensamiento fui a mi cama a dormir. Ya mañana me esperaría otro día con sus "emocionantes" actividades.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dejaré por el momento mi relato, mañana les seguiré contando acerca de cómo fue que terminé casado con este hermoso rubio quien ahora, esta dormido en nuestra cama... si lo pudieran ver... se ve tan tranquilo, tan pacífico, tan tierno... ¡Merlín! creo que va a tener que despertarse... porque creo que esta definitivamente va a ser otra "excitante noche" para mi bello Draco y para mi; así que lo siento... tengo que atender ciertos "asuntos" conyugales...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro día más en la vida de Harry, espero que les haya gustado su relato y demás; es que el ojiverde también tiene que atender a su "familia" jejejejejeje xP

Gracias por sus reviews a: LittleSweet Malfoy Oh (si, bastante pesadita la chica, pero ya Harry la despacho muaaajajajajajajaja), Hio Ivanov (pronto la leeras, si no es mañana te prometo que será el viernes ;) ), Liwk (Harry también espera la cita...jejejejeje), murtilla (claro que fue a burlarse¿como creerías que dejaría pasar la oportunidad de humillar a "San Potter? xP jejejejeje), Dark Guy (bueh, pues no fue ni valium ni arsenico, fue un "estate-quieto" ;), belial16 (pues ya te contó Harry que tal le fue con su cena en casa de su "suegrita" Narcisa, besos para ti también!), Kyo (así es, ambos niños cuentan con tres años... después te enteraras como pasó todo el business), Lord Khalis Frostwhisper (no te preocupes, también se explicara como fue que los tuvieron y todo eso... tenme paciencia y... prometido, Harry contará algunas de sus "intimidades" con su rubio consentido xP),PhilosopherMisticismRaven (querida chica, el gusto es para mi el que ustedes se tomen parte de su tiempo para leer mis locuras. Sí, la chica era algo estresante, pero ya la despachamos xP y en cuánto a Narcisa... espero que te haya agradado su "actuación" jejeje xP)

Bueno, gracias a todos por seguir ahí aún y... ¡Espero sus reviews! ya saben ;)


	5. Llega el día esperado

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling... o sea yo.. nah, no es cierto, nada que ver... si fuera yo ya hubiera titulado el séptimo libro Harry Potter vive y enamora a Draco... juas, juas, como si fuera... xP

Perdón por la tardanza, pero no tenía internet desde el viernes... así que aquí esta el nuevo cap.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Llega el día esperado**

Lamento mucho el retraso pero tuve algunos problemas con la computadora y el internet pero a veces ni el ser el mago más poderoso del mundo ayuda en esto xP. Mientras permítanme contarles que después de haber regresado de la cena con la "querida" Narcisa, tuve que contentar a Draco debido a que estaba muy enojado conmigo, se preguntarán porque... bien, en primera por haber dejado a Lucius en casa y en segunda por haberle hecho una bromita... pero, es que no lo hice a propósito ustedes entenderán, pero parece que nunca me acabo de dar cuenta que mi querido rubio es muy orgulloso y no permite que absolutamente nadie le juegue una broma... pero en fin, igual ya nos contentamos... mejor dicho, lo contenté (y para que miento... si a mi también me encantó hacerlo, jajajajajaja... Merlín). Bueno, sigo con mi relato que ya han de querer saber que mas sucedió...

Me había levantado de la cama más temprano de lo habitual. Yo la verdad estaba muy emocionado, pues ya se había llegado el día que más estaba esperando... en unos minutos más tendría el gusto de "salir" con Draco, estuve horas en mi habitación buscando que ropa ponerme para lucir bien (tal vez un poco irresistible xP) para él. Deseaba que me viera, que se diera cuenta que también valía la pena el salir conmigo. En fin, estaba que irradiaba alegría por cada poro de mi cuerpo... bueno, no tanto... era más la emoción y la adrenalina que me recorría por las venas pues sabía que a como diera lugar, yo tenía que conquistar a ese rubio presumido. Ron me ayudaba a escoger la ropa y después de un par de horas más, salí vestido para que Hermione diera el visto bueno.

Traía puesto unos jeans desgastados, una camiseta blanca con un logotipo punk en el frente, una chaquetilla negra y al final, mi infalible gorra. Salí del cuarto muy sonriente al igual que Ron, me había peinado (o despeinado tal vez, según la moda xP).

-Y... bien? –le pregunté a mi querida amiga quien después de verme unos instantes me miró con cara de... bueno, ustedes ya saben...

-Harry... vas a salir con el hijo de un aristócrata... Malfoy es elegante, adinerado, orgulloso... y sabe vestirse "bien", Harry...

-O sea que estoy mal vestido?

-Harry, deseas darle una buena impresión a Malfoy?... vístete formal, por favor...

-Pero Hermione, -le dijo Ron, mientras yo aún veía mi ropa- ... ¿vestirse formal y elegante?... entonces no sería Harry...

-Ron –lo miró como si mi pelirrojo amigo tuviera unos tres años- los Malfoy son personas... –hizo cara de cómo que estaba buscando la palabra en su mente-... muy, muy "de etiqueta", tu has visto a Lucius como se viste... y Malfoy... siempre anda vestido con ropas elegantes... después de todo son aristócratas...

-Bueno... me cambiaré de ropa... –le dije no muy convencido, pero sabía que Hermione era muy observadora y siempre tenía la razón en todo, así que me metí del nuevo al cuarto a vestirme de nuevo (por quinta vez...).

Ok... se preguntarán porque es que Hermione y Ron me están ayudando en mi cita con Draco... bien, pues les contaré que después de mi cita con Gabrielle al otro día tuve una cita más con otra chica, y después de que fuera un fracaso total regresé a la casa. Hermione comenzó a decirme que yo me estaba cerrando con las chicas, que seguramente todo eso era por mi salida con Malfoy... y esta vez no pude refutarle nada, así que me senté en el sillón frente a ellos dos y me dispuse a hablarles con la verdad... a decirles que YO realmente quería salir con MALFOY porque simple y sencillamente me gustaba el rubio. ¡Merlín! debieron ver la cara de Hermione... Ron como que al principio pensó que era broma y comenzó a reír, pero al ver la seriedad de mis palabras, se quedó mudo y mirándome con cara de "¿QUÉ DIJISTE?".

-Harry... –me dijo Ron casi con la boca abierta- ... ¿es en serio¿te gusta Malfoy en verdad?

-Claro Ron... –le sonreí.

-Pero Harry... –me miró Hermione como si en ese momento me hubieran brotado ronchas por todo el cuerpo- ... es MALFOY...

-Lo sé... –le sonreí.

-Harry... –volvió a intervenir mi pelirrojo amigo- ... ¿no estabas jugando cuando le diste la cita entonces¿cuándo vino el otro día?

-No Ron... –le sonreí.

-Pero, pero Harry... –esta vez intervino Hermione... parecía que se turnaban para hacerme preguntas- ... ÉL TE ODIA!!!

-Ya no lo hará... –le sonreí.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? –me preguntó Ron.

-Porque lo voy a conquistar... –les sonreí-... o me dejo de llamar Harry Potter.

-Pues no estaría mal que anduvieras buscando otro nombre... –me dijo Hermione media burlona. Ok, aquí si que ya me comenzaba a impacientar, eran mis amigos y ni siquiera me estaban apoyando, más bien se estaban riendo los dos frente a mis narices...

-Vaya... y yo que pensé que eran mis amigos –les dije sonando muy decepcionado... jajajajajajajaja, que chantajista soy xP.

-No es eso Harry –me dijo Hermione disimulando una sonrisita- ... es que, pues, no nos lo esperábamos... tu enamorado de Malfoy...

-Y entonces porque te peleabas tanto con él? –me preguntó Ron mientras intentaba tragarse esa risita que me comenzaba a impacientar- ... ahora me explicó el porqué de tanto empeño que tenías en ir a buscarlo para disque "investigarlo"...

-Bien, si se van a seguir burlando, creo que mejor haré las cosas yo solo... –les dije mientras veía como Hermione le daba un pisotón a Ron .

-No Harry... –me dijo Hermione- no nos estamos burlando... es solo que... –sonrió- bueno, mejor olvidalo... pero si te vamos a ayudar Harry...

-Claro! –me sonrió Ron- si amas a Malfoy nosotros te ayudaremos a conquistarlo.

Bueno, ya que les conté como fue que les confesé mi adoración por el rubio, les seguiré contando que después de revisar mi guardarropa, opté por ponerme el traje que me había comprado mi padrino antes de morir. Lo guardaba como un recuerdo de él, pero ahora el tiempo lo ameritaba y estaba seguro que me traería suerte. Me vestí y salí nuevamente afuera a que Hermione me diera de nuevo su visto bueno. Llevaba un pantalón negro liso, una camisa blanca de vestir elegante y el saco... bueno, el saco era otra cosa, me encantaba... era elegante pero moderno y algo gótico... como me gustaba ese saco, era largo y se abrochaba con unas hebillas muy bien diseñadas... ¡Merlín! yo que guardaba ese saco como una reliquia y ahora... bueh! Mi Draco lo valía... así que me lo puse y después de perfumarme con la mejor colonia que tenía, salí.

-Harry... te ves... te ves... –me decía Hermione mientras me veía sorprendida y podía ver como era que se estaba sonrojando... ¿a poco me veía tan bien?.

-Wow Harry!!! –la interrumpió Ron- me tienes que prestar ese traje...

(Claro Ron, en tus sueños...) pensé... entonces de pronto vi como Hermione tomaba su varita y me apuntaba a la cara... ok, a este punto comencé a asustarme, pensé que quizás me lanzaría un desmaius o un petrificus totalus para dejarme inmóvil y encerrarme y no dejarme salir con Malfoy, pero no... estaba siendo muy exagerado xP.

-Bien Harry... ahora sí estás listo –me dijo muy sonriente, aún con sus mejillas sonrojadas... ¿qué era ese brillito en su mirada?... ok, ya no sabía ni que me había hecho mi amiga. Me fijé en el espejo que estaba colgado en la pared y vi como mi cabello que tanto que me había costado despeinarlo, ahora lucía lacio y me caía en la cara, me pasé el flequillo por un lado y pues... bueno, les diré que no me veía mal... jajajajaja... modestia a parte xP...

Bueno, pues como les decía, estábamos todos en la sala esperando solamente a que llegara mi adorado rubio... ¡Diablos! sentía millones de mariposas en el estómago, me comían los nervios y las ansias... sin contar la desesperación... ¡Merlín! me estaba comportando como una "quinceañera"... que pena, en verdad... pero es que los nervios no me dejaban en paz. Volteaba a ver a Hermione y Ron, los veía sonriendo y mirándome como si les pareciera muy cómica la situación... ¡Diablos, diablos y más diablos!!! esto era definitivamente un infierno... hasta que de pronto tocaron a la puerta. Voltié a ver a Hermione y Ron, los cuales también se habían sobresaltado al mismo tiempo que yo. Mis amigos me sonrieron y yo me quedé sentado... aún... en el sillón, como si esperase a que pasara algo... ¡vaya estúpido que me veía! Había esperado tanto este momento y cuando llegaba ni podía reaccionar... ¡Diablos!

-Harry... ¿no vas a abrirle a Malfoy? –me sonrió Hermione.

-S-sí...

-Y... ¿qué esperas? –me preguntó Ron mientras veía como trataba de no reírse. Bueno, igual ni me importo, yo más bien andaba medio estúpido con tantos nervios... así que me puse de pie (al menos eso parecía que había hecho... ) tomé aire y traté de controlarme.

-Harry... recuerda... –me dijo Hermione- debes impresionarlo, sé mejor que él... ¿entiendes?

Creo que había entendido las palabras de mi amiga, así que le sonreí y después de serenarme un poco, abrí la puerta mientras ponía la mejor de mis sonrisas en la cara y eso sí, una mirada que ni el mismo Malfoy pudiera haber hecho... (no crean que bizca... trataba de poner una mirada sexy y arrebatadora xP).

-¿Qué diablos te pasa, Potter¿te duele la cabeza? –fue la respuesta de mi rubio a mi "sexy mirada"... nunca me sentí más estúpido y patético en mi vida... bueno, quizás sí hubo más veces...

-Pasa Malfoy... –le invité muy educadamente. Draco me miró de pies a cabeza y después de hacer un gesto en su cara que a mi me pareció a: "al menos te ves bien", entró a mi casa.

-Espero que sepas comportante en lugares decentes... ya que tengo entendido que solo has ido al Tres Escobas... –me dijo mientras se quitaba sus guantes y dejaba ver esas delicadas y suaves manos... me quede ido viendo su piel... tan blanca como la nieve... seguramente estaba aún cálida después de haberse quitado esos guantes... me pregunto si así estará el resto de su cuerpo...?

-Potter!!! por Salazar... ¿qué tanto le ves a mis manos, eh? –me despertó la voz de Draco- ¿es que nunca antes habías visto un par de manos en tu vida, estúpido??

-Es que creí haberte visto un dedo chueco... –le dije sonriendo... jajajaajajajajajaja, Merlín, no iba a dejar que ese rubio se burlara de mi sin que yo me defendiera, claro que no...

-Tal vez viste este dedo, Potter.. –me dijo mi sexy rubio haciéndome una mala seña con su dedo... (ya saben a cual me refiero... xP).

-Ejem, ejem... –trato de llamar la atención Hermione-. .. creo que mejor los dejamos solos...

-No te preocupes, Granger... ya nos vamos –le dijo Draco mientras se ponía de pie nuevamente y se colocaba nuevamente su gorro de frío- ésta "pocilga" huele mal...

-Qué raro... –le contestó Ron- no olía así, nada más llegaste tu y comenzó el olor ...

-Weasley... –lo miró altivo y burlón- creo que ya se de donde proviene el hedor, apesta a pobreza y estoy seguro que proviene de ti... ¿verdad?

-¿A pobreza? Que raro... y yo que pensé que apestaba a alguna clase de animal hediondo... como... ¿un hurón? –Ron comenzó a reírse, la verdad yo también lo estaba haciendo pero tuve que tragarme la risa al ver como mi amado Draco voltio a verme con una advertencia muy clara en su mirada.

-Ya nos vamos... Potter? –me preguntó frunciéndome el ceño... ok, no lo podía negar, ese rubio me encantaba ya fuera alegre, presumido, altivo o enojado... como amaba a ese rubio...

-Claro Malfoy... –le respondí y abriendo la puerta, ambos salimos de Grimmauld Place directo a nuestra cita...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Muy bien, hasta aquí el relato... tendrán que disculparme pero mañana les seguiré relatando como fue nuestra primera cita. Ya comienza a llegarme el aroma de lo que mi rubio prepara de comer... mmmmmh... huele tan bien... ya tengo hambre. Creo que voy a bajar a reunirme con mi querida familia y comer junto a ellos mientras nos reímos de las ocurrencias de Lucius y James y sigo admirando la belleza de mi amado Draco Malfoy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Otro cap y otro día más en la vida de Harry.. espero les haya gustado...

Gracias por sus reviews a: Hio Ivanov, Dark Guy, noname (fijate que a mi también me incomodaba... es que no sabía cual ponerle... pero bueh... trate de arreglarla xP), Lord Khalis Frostwhisper, PhilosopherMisticismRaven ... Gracias chicos!!!!

Y sigo esperando sus reviews!!!


	6. La cita con Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter así como los demás personajes pertenecen a sus respectivas madres...nah, no es cierto, nada que ver... todos son de J.K. Rowling... mi vecina... (ganas tengo¿verdad? pobre, no me quitaba de encima de ella... pobrecita xP)

Otro capitulo más... espero que les guste (hago mi mejor esfuerzo, lo prometo);)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La cita con Malfoy**

Ya se comienza a sentir el frío, puse unos leños más en la chimenea para tratar de calentar un poco el lugar. Tengo la puerta abierta y puedo ver como es que Draco parece estar "muy ocupado", solo lo veo pasar de un lado a otro... ¿qué le ocurrirá?... sí, también tiene esa mirada de angustia... pero, que podría estar pasando?... Mejor averiguo... Me asomo por la puerta y al ver que pasaba de nuevo lo tomé del brazo... ¡Merlín! pero que ojos tan hermosos tiene mi querido rubio...

-¿Pasa algo Draco?

-No Harry... no pasa nada...

-Pero te veo muy nervioso... ¿estás bien?

-Sí Harry, estoy bien... –me respondió de una forma que para mi me sonó muy mortificada... pero que estaba pasando? Digo, yo soy el jefe de la familia y cómo tal tengo el derecho de enterarme de que es lo que esta sucediendo en mi casa¿no?

-Draco... dime por favor que es lo que está pasando...

-Nada Harry... ¡diablos! tengo que ir a la cocina... olvide hacer algo...!!! –y así sin más se fue y me dejo con una cara de estúpido que no sabía ni que rayos estaba ocurriendo. Me concreté a torcer la boca algo molesto... digo, se supone que si hay alguna clase de problema, cualquiera que fuera, debería de decírmelo... yo trataré de solucionarlo... ah pero no, claro, cuándo no iba a ser Draco y su espíritu de autosuficiencia? Así que sintiéndome muy enfadado con mi hermoso rubio, me dirigí de nueva cuenta a mi computadora y seguir con mi trabajo... (¿no les he contado, verdad?... soy profesor de Hogwarts, y en vacaciones me dedico a escribir libros para el mundo muggle, el cual lo tomo como un pasatiempo... ¿no lo sabían? Bueno, ya lo saben xP).

Pues ahí estaba yo, en mi cuarto tratando de escribir mientras oía como afuera de estas cuatro paredes se estaba llevando a cabo una guerra. Solo oía como Draco daba ordenes a los elfos domésticos y como era que se oía un movedero de muebles que... Merlín... no me dejaban concentrarme en lo que estaba haciendo... me lleve las manos a la cabeza, cerré los ojos tratando de controlarme y no era que me doliera la cabeza por el ruido y alboroto que al parecer estaba sucediendo abajo, no, era más bien el hecho de que Draco me hubiera excluido de lo que fuera que estaba pasando. Digo, siempre trato de hacer feliz a mi rubio, de consentirlo, bueno, también a mis hijos ¿verdad?, pero es que... me sentía tan desplazado... suspiré. A la mente se me vino aquellas veces en que mi amado Draco acudía a mi cuando estudiábamos en Hogwarts (ya después de que empezáramos a salir como novios), recuerdo que me buscaba, con su miradita llorosa y su voz ansiosa cada vez que alguien lo hacía enfadar o lo molestaba... siempre venía a mí para que lo defendiera... ¡Merlín!... como me gusta recordar eso... sentía que mi rubio me veía como su héroe, cómo si yo fuera alguien muy importante, que Draco era algo frágil, delicado y que yo siempre estaría ahí para cuidarlo de los demás... pero ahora... mmm... solo en ocasiones mi adorado rubio podía darme la dicha de sentirme nuevamente así.

Nuevamente puse las manos en el teclado de la computadora y traté de escribir... pero no, tal parecía que Draco con sus órdenes, los elfos domésticos que al parecer estaban poniendo de cabeza mi casa más a parte los gritos y risas de James y Lucius que no se cansaban de correr por toda la casa, no me quedo duda de que mi familia se había dado a la tarea de no dejarme trabajar... De pronto vi como paso Draco como rayo tomando de las manos a James y a Lucius y entraba rápidamente al baño... ¿pero qué diablos estaba sucediendo? No pude evitarlo, me puse de pie nuevamente y toqué la puerta.

-Draco...

-¿Sí Harry? –me contestó mi rubio sin abrirme la puerta del baño. Podía oír como era que adentro James y Lucius le estaban dando problemas a mi querido rubio que al parecer trataba de darles un baño.

-¿Quieres que te ayude...?

-No gracias, yo puedo solo Harry... no te preocupes...

//¿Qué no me preocupe?... pero que estaba pasando?// -Draco... me puedes decir que es lo que esta sucediendo? –le pregunté ya cansado de sentirme ignorado por todos; mi rubio abrió la puerta asomando solo su cabeza, podía ver un brillo de desesperación en esos hermosos ojos plata que tanto me gustaban.

-Harry... por favor... no insistas, todo está bien, en serio...

-Bien Draco... –le dije con una cara de enojado... ¡Merlín! ya tenía tiempo que no me enojaba con mi hermoso rubio- ... ¿sabes que? Haz lo que quieras, no me importa en lo absoluto y después no quiero oírte de que tienes problemas porque ni pienses que te voy a ayudar¿me oíste arrogante rubio presumido?

Muy bien, les diré que me sentí un poquillo mal al hablarle así a mi amado Draco, solo vi como que hizo un gesto de tristeza o algo parecido; sé que lo hice sentirse mal pero... ¡era su culpa¿porqué rayos me excluía de lo que estaba pasando? Así que mordiéndome la lengua y haciendo de tripas corazón, me devolví a mi cuarto a seguir con mis escritos... Lo lamento, no podía concentrarme... me carcomía la cabeza aquella imagen de Draco, vi claramente como era que sus ojos plata se humedecieron al oírme hablarle tan enojado... créanme, nunca me enojo... se los prometo, es solo que me cansé de aquella situación... ¡Diablos!... ¿por qué siempre era que la vida se encargaba de escupirme en la cara?... qué mal me sentía, en verdad...

De pronto vi como pasaron James y Lucius por la puerta corriendo y muy arreglados... así que les hable -¡Lucius, James! ... vengan un momento..

-¿Sí papi? –vinieron los dos muy atentos hacia mi, no pude evitar sonreír al ver sus caritas risueñas y tan arreglados... Merlín, si que tenía unos hijos preciosos...

-¿Ustedes saben que es lo que esta pasando?

-¿Pasando de que, papá? –me preguntó James.

-Abajo, con los elfos domésticos, con Draco, con todo... con ustedes arreglados¿por qué están vestidos así?

-¡Ah!... –me miró Lucius con una miradita muy divertida, pude ver como también James comenzaba a taparse la boca para no reírse... puse una mirada sospechosa en mi cara- ... pues verás, padre, resulta que tendremos visitas...

-¿Visitas? –pregunté.

-Sí papá... –continuo James- vendrá mi abuela Narcisa a cenar a la casa y papá Draco quiere que todo esté limpio para cuando llegue...

¡Por supuesto! Ahora lo tenía todo claro... Narcisa vendría a comer y por eso Draco andaba tan nervioso y acelerado arreglando toda la casa... ¿cómo podía no haberme dado cuenta?... si Narcisa al parecer solo venía para ver que tipo de vida le estaba dando a su adorado hijo Draco Malfoy. Por eso mi querido rubio no me había dicho nada... porque seguramente de haberlo sabido, hubiera sacado a mi familia a cenar fueras para evitarme una "excelente y maravillosa" visita de mi querida suegra... vaya... solamente me sentí peor de cómo ya estaba antes... ¡y le grité a Draco! Diablos... digo, después de todo Narcisa es su madre y aunque no nos llevemos bien... o mejor dicho, ELLA no se lleva bien conmigo, pues, es su madre y es natural que quiera estar con ella... lo mismo hubiera hecho si mi madre estuviera viva... aunque, mi madre en nada se parecía a la superficial y orgullosa Narcisa Malfoy... claro que no...

Me puse de pie y saliendo del cuarto y después de haber mandado a jugar a Lucius y a James nuevamente abajo, me encaminé a la recámara encontrándome a mi amado Draco frente al espejo, arreglándose el cabello, muy bien vestido... Merlín... de veras que nunca me cansaré de darte las gracias por haberme juntado con ese hermoso rubio que me vuelve loco. Avanzé hacia el, pude ver como tenía sus ojos algo enrojecidos, al igual que su naricita respingada estaba enrojecida... pasé saliva con dificultad... tal parecía que había hecho llorar a Draco. Quise patearme el trasero yo solo, pero tal vez lo haría más tarde, ahora tenía que contentar a mi amado rubio.

-Draco...

-¿Sí? –me preguntó mientras dirigía su vista hacia su pulsera de oro, como si estuviera arreglándosela... claro que yo sabía que estaba tratando de mostrarse normal, cómo si nada hubiera pasado... sabía que era aún muy orgulloso y que nunca aceptaría que se sentía mal.

-¿Todo este alboroto fue porque va a venir tu madre a cenar a la casa?

-De modo que ya te enteraste...

-¿Porqué no me lo querías decir?

-Tal vez porqué como sé que se llevan "tan bien" entre ustedes, tenía miedo que te fueras a negar a que viniera...

-Pero Draco... ¿porqué iba a negarte eso?... es tu madre, tiene derecho de venir a la casa cuántas veces quiera... (¿¿yo dije eso??... OO).

-No sé Harry... me puse muy nervioso, tu sabes que es la primera vez que viene a la casa... y se que solo va a venir para "fisgonear"... y quiero que encuentre todo perfecto para cuando venga... no quiero oírla hablando mal de ti...

No pude evitar sonreírme... ese rubio trataba de cuidarme, muy a su manera, pero lo estaba haciendo... Me acerqué a él y lo abracé por la cintura, le besé esos hermosos ojos plata que aún se encontraban algo enrojecidos, le besé sus insinuantes labios... vi que aún estaba algo triste y preocupado, le levanté el rostro con mi mano... Merlín... pero que bella es mi pareja.

-Draco... –le sonreí- ya no estés preocupado, te prometo que me portaré muy bien con Narcisa, ya verás que no tendrás motivo de queja de parte mía... y¿podrías perdonarme por haberme molestado contigo?

-Harry... –Draco me sonrió y se abrazó de mi pecho, escondió su rostro en mi cuello y yo solamente suspiré... sería capaz de aguantar a mil clones de Narcisa Malfoy solo por ver feliz a mi rubio consentido.

Bueno, basta de plática... creo que ya me estaba yendo por otro lado¿verdad? Lo siento, lo siento!! Ahora si les seguiré contando la historia de cómo fue que salí con Draco Malfoy... (lo oíste, Narcisa??? Jajajajajjaja xP)...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, salimos de Grimmauld y vi una carroza (¿carroza? Ni que estuviéramos muertos... era carruaje Harry, ca-rrua-je... ) que nos esperaba fuera de la casa, cómo quería verme muy cortés, abrí la puerta del carro y ayude a subir a Draco. Éste solo me hizo una mirada de extrañeza, subió y tras él entré yo al carruaje. No podía quitarle la vista de encima al rubio, se veía tan bien... sonreí y me puse a ver por la ventana del coche. De pronto su voz me despertó de mis cavilaciones.

-Mis padres no saben que accedí a salir contigo, Potter... –me dijo algo pensativo y muy serio mientras el también miraba por la ventana del coche.

-¿En serio? –traté de no reír- me pregunto porqué será...

-No es broma, Potter... –volteo a verme, pude percibir un gesto de preocupación en su mirada... ok, sabía que Lucius era muy estricto y muy exigente con su heredero, pero parecía que no era eso lo que preocupaba a mi rubio-... si mi padre se entera de que voy a una "cita" contigo... estoy seguro que me mata...

-Vamos Malfoy, no creo que te vaya a matar, es tu padre... seguro que te consciente de más y te tiene muy mimado porque... viendo como eres tan... bueno... (mejor me callé)...

-Olvídalo Potter... –me respondió, volvió la vista nuevamente a la ventana del coche y pude percibir que en realidad me quería decir algo... vaya, y yo que lo eché a perder... ¿porqué solo esto me pasa a mí?

Traté mejor de cambiar de conversación, quien sabe y a lo mejor lo animaba y trataba ahora si de contarme que era eso que me quería decir.

-Parece que este invierno si va a estar muy duro... –le sonreí.

-Así parece, Potter... –me contestó sin muchas ganas... ok, tenía que tratar de otra forma...

-¿Sabías que salí con dos chicas antes de que tu llegaras? –le pregunté... sé que era una pregunta muy estúpida, pero lo que quería es que tomara confianza y comenzara a hablar conmigo.

-En serio, Potter... –me miró igual-... tal vez en una de esas "citas" encuentres novia pronto... al menos tu si vas a poder tener vida...

¿Tener vida?... ¿de que diablos estaba hablando Draco?... Y luego diciéndome a mi que al menos YO si iba a tener vida... ¡Por Merlín! ... tal parecía que ese condenado rubio olvidaba quien era aquel que tenía que luchar contra Voldemort...

-Malfoy... ¿cómo puedes decir eso? –le dije algo incrédulo- ... ¿en verdad crees que me la estoy pasando en grande, no?... ¿crees que yo si voy a "poder tener una vida" cuando sé que no falta nada en que tenga que pelear contra el odioso de Voldemort??? –lo miré furibundo, pude notar como mi querido Draco se estremecía al oír el nombre del tenebroso. Mi querido rubio solo bajo la vista un minuto y de nuevo volvió su rostro hacia la ventana del coche... ya comenzaba a sospechar que algo pasaba... Llegamos a un restaurante muy lujoso, se veía que era hipercostoso... uno al cual pensé que seguramente nunca más podría regresar... (bueno, eso lo pensaba antes de casado, porque la verdad si que volví varias veces después... xP). Descendí del carruaje y ayudé a bajar a Draco, entramos al lugar y después que habló con el anfitrión de aquel elegante lugar, nos dirigimos a una mesa la cual ya había reservado mi querido rubio (no pude evitar preguntarme... ¿muchas atenciones para salir con alguien a quien supuestamente detesta¿no lo creen?). Mi mente trabajaba a mil tratando de hacer lo que Hermione me había recomendado, "ser mejor que Malfoy", y eso implicaba ser muuuuuy caballeroso. Así que antes de que el rubio llegara a la mesa, yo me adelante y le tendí una silla para que se sentara él... (pero que de buenos modales tengo¿eh? Jajajajaja), después yo me senté en mi lugar. Vi como Draco aún seguía viéndose pensativo y no lo había notado antes, pero se le veía algo pálido, un poco más de lo habitual.

Al instante nos trajeron unos platillos que.. Merlín... no sabía que existían, eran una delicia de comida... me sentía algo incómodo al tener que comer en un lugar así, digo, tanta gente y todos echando miraditas... (ustedes saben a lo que me refiero). Comenzamos a comer, sin mucha plática debo decirles... Draco se veía aún algo distraído... por más que trataba de platicar con el era inútil. Terminamos de comer y de rato nos trajeron la cuenta, tomé la nota para pagarla, pero mi rubio fue más rápido y me la arrebato. Me le quedé viendo extrañado.

-Yo voy a pagar Potter... después de todo fui yo quien te invitó ¿no?

-Pero Malfoy...

-No insistas Potter... –volvió a decir mientras le pagaba al mesero de aquel lugar. La verdad que ni iba a insistir... (porque... aunque me daba pena, pero no alcanzaba a pagar la cuenta... si, muy triste... jajajajaja xP).

Salimos del restaurante y vi el coche de nueva cuenta... ¿acaso ya se había acabo la cita¡no podía ser! Aún no hablaba bien con Draco, aún no le mostraba cuán agradable podía llegar a ser yo!!! Bien, lo ayude a subir al carruaje y nos retiramos de ahí. Él aún seguía viendo por la ventana y yo aún seguía sintiendo ese fuego en mi interior... no, definitivamente no iba a terminar ahí nuestra cita, por supuesto que no.

-Malfoy... –le dije impulsivamente- ¿te parece si caminamos un poco?

-¿Caminar?

-Sí... podemos platicar, conocernos, después de todo ya estamos aquí los dos¿no?... ¿por qué no tratar de hablar entre nosotros?

-Potter... –Draco me sonrió.. ajá.. me sonrió a mi, a Harry Potter... ¿raro, no?- ... ¿de que podríamos hablar tu y yo?... si durante estos seis años que han pasado hemos sido totalmente ajenos el uno del otro... ¿porqué razón habría de cambiar ahora que cursamos nuestro último año en Hogwarts?

-Tal vez por esa misma razón, Malfoy... –le sonreí. Vi como era que el rubio parecía pensarlo un momento y después de unos instantes ordenó detener el carruaje. Salimos justo delante de una pequeña plaza. La cual lucía casi vacía debido al frío y a la nieve que cubría el lugar. Caminamos en silencio, era la primera vez que caminaba al lado de Draco, sentía cierta clase de cosquillas en mi interior... nos sentamos en una banca, uno en cada extremo de ella.

-Y bien, Potter... ¿de que quieres hablar?

-Pues... no lo sé, de cualquier cosa...

-Bien, dime... ¿porqué razón es que publicaste ese estúpido anuncio?

-¿Sabes? La verdad yo también me hice muchas veces la misma pregunta... pero fue por Ron, él tuvo la idea...

-¿Weasley?... –me miró algo raro- ... claro.. era de suponerse... y ¿porqué aceptaste?

-Pues... –suspiré- ... he andado algo desanimado... se que ya esta muy cerca el día en que tengo que pelear contra Voldemort y pues... tal vez el hacer algo así me llegaba a animar un poco... digo, de perdido iba a hacerme pensar en otras cosas...

-Te entiendo... eso de la guerra también me tiene mareado... –se llevó las manos a la cara... ¿acaso le pasaba algo? Mmmh... quien sabe... –y ya has estado entrenando para ese día?

-¿Entrenar? - ¿qué acaso no estaba viendo que estaba en Grimmauld Place atendiendo un estúpido anuncio gracias a McGonagall? –te diré que al principio del año escolar tuve muchas prácticas... y ahora que estoy aquí en casa, pues, a veces me pongo a practicar yo solo o si no Ron y Hermione me ayudan también.

-Está muy bien, Potter...

-¿Y tu Malfoy? –le pregunté- me imagino que ahora que tu padre está en Azkaban, ya no tienes que preocuparte por el señor tenebroso¿no es así?

Vi como mi rubio se sonrió pensativo, se estrujaba las manos algo nervioso ante mi pequeño comentario.. ¿qué le estaba pasando? –El señor tenebroso no es alguien que olvida, Potter... y mi padre le falló...

-Bueno, pero creo que está más seguro en Azkaban ¿no?, ahí es seguro que Vold... digo, el tenebroso no le haga daño...

Draco me miró con un dejo de miedo en sus ojos... era preocupación mezclada con un temor infinito. Bajó la vista al piso. –Sí... él esta más seguro en Azkaban...

-Malfoy... ¿es que pasa algo de lo cual no estamos enterados? –le pregunté, claro, como cabecilla de la Orden del Fénix era mi deber advertir de cualquier peligro.

-No Potter... nada pasa... –me dijo serio y cabizbajo, luego levanto su rostro, tratando de sonreírme... ¿qué diablos tiene ese rubio? -... ¿crees que vas a poder acabar con el tenebroso?

-Pues mira que tu pregunta esta algo complicada... –me pase la mano por el cabello- ... pero estoy seguro que así será –le sonreí- no voy a dejarme vencer por él, además, ahora he encontrado algo a lo cual deseo proteger con toda mi alma...

-Aunque no lo creas, me da gusto por ti , Potter...

Draco volteo el rostro hacía una de las bancas cubiertas de nieve, sabía que algo le estaba sucediendo, y era algo malo... tenía que hacer que me dijera que era lo que pasaba, así que me atreví a más.

-Malfoy... ¿tu padre te ha amenazado a que hagas algo que no quieres? –le pregunté pensando en que tal vez Lucius quería obligarlo a tomar la marca de Voldemort e iniciarse como mortífago. Vi como levantaba su rostro y me miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-No Potter y creo que ya es tarde... debemos irnos... –diciendo esto se puso de pie y se dirigió al carruaje. Y ahí me quedé sentado viendo como era que mi rubio se alejaba, corrí hacia él y me apresure a ayudarle a subir al carruaje. Sentado frente a él pude ver su rostro algo cansado y con todos los problemas que seguramente traía dentro de él, prefirió callar a contarme... suspiré, en verdad que esta cita fue otro de mis fracasos...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bien, tengo que dejar el relato por el momento, ya que al parecer ya llegó Narcisa y yo aún no me he arreglado... y ya saben, le prometí a Draco portarme bien; así que deséenme suerte y mañana les sigo contando cómo fue que esa cita se convirtió en algo más... ¡Nos vemos!... (les digo, ya llegó Lucius y James por mi... merlín... hasta acá oigo la voz de Narcisa... bueno, al mal paso... darle prisa... xP)...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿les gusto? espero que sí, la verdad... Harry es muy dulce pero también tiene sus límites, eso sí... xP

Gracias por sus reviews a: Hio Ivanov(he aquí la continuación, espero te haya gustado :D), Dark Guy (Draco no es pesado, mi querido Dark, además te prometo que el rubio ama mucho a Harry xP.. a su forma, pero lo quiere... eso si), loves harry (¿en serio te gusta? me da mucho gusto, de veras!! bueno, espero que también te haya gustado este capítulo)...

Bueh, ahora sí... sigo esperando sus reviews!!!!


	7. Dudas

Disclaimer: bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla... Harry Potter... bla, bla, bla, bla... pertencen... bla, bla, bla... J.K. Rowling...

Otro capitulo más, espero les guste!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Dudas**

Tengo frío... estoy tomando un café caliente esperando que me controle un poco los escalofríos, así es, estoy resfriado y pues como estamos en vacaciones navideñas, la verdad es que me da flojera ir a San Mungo a que me curen. Así que solo estoy bajo los "cuidados" de Draco, y me estoy arriesgando un poco tomando sus pociones que ha estado preparando para mi. ¿Qué cosas me estará dando a beber? La verdad que ni lo se, pero aún estoy vivo... y eso es lo que me importa... jajajajajja xP... bueno, mejor que ni se entere de que estoy hablando así de sus "remedios"...

Y si, ahí viene de nuevo... y... ¿qué diablos es eso????... no... no lo voy a beber, definitivamente no lo haré –Draco... ¿qué es eso?

-Esto?... es una poción que te va a ayudar a controlar los escalofríos y la fiebre, Harry...

-Pero se ve horrible, Draco... –miré dentro de la taza... Merlín... esa cosa parecía que tenía vida!!- no Draco... no me hagas beber eso...

-Es por tu bien Harry... ¿quieres aliviarte o no?

-Aliviarme sí... pero morirme no Draco y estoy seguro de que eso es lo que va a pasar si me haces beber ese... diablos¿se movió???

-Potter... eres tan infantil... –mi rubio ya se estaba desesperando, lo podía ver en sus ojos; pero no, yo no iba a beber eso!! –vamos, tómalo...

-No Draco, prefiero seguir con la gripe...

-¿Acaso crees que soy un estúpido y que no se preparar pociones, Potter?? –me miró muy enfadado, y saben que? ... me valía #$&#... yo no iba a beber esa... cosa... –Fui el mejor alumno en todo Hogwarts en cuánto a pociones... ¿no confías en mí?

-Diablos Draco... –suspiré y me pase la mano por la cara... me di cuenta de que efectivamente, tenía fiebre –si confío en ti... en lo que no confío es en esa cosa que insistes en decir que me va a curar.

-Por Salazar, Potter... ¡mírate!... estás ardiendo en fiebre y sigues igual de necio, pareces un bebé!!

-Draco... –le dije tratando de convencerlo con mi mirada de perrito regañado... pero no, mi rubio no se ablanda con nada... diablos -en serio, no me hagas beber eso...

-Escúchame bien, Potter... te tomas la poción o simplemente me voy con mi madre y no me ves en una semana... ¿te queda claro?

Mmmmmh... déjenme pensar... pasar una semana en completa calma... sin ruidos... descansando... sin las fastidiosas llamadas de Narcisa... sin tomar más pociones hediondas y horrorosas... sin James... sin Lucius... sin mi Draco... sin su cuerpo?... sin sus besos??... sin poder pasar más noches a su lado???? Ok, creo que alguien estaba ganando la batalla.

-Muy bien Draco... pero... ¿sabe feo?

-¿Y te importa acaso? –me miró ya fastidiado- de igual forma te lo vas a tomar...

Y pues, tome aquella taza con esa horrible poción asquerosa... ¿estaba aventando burbujas??... Merlín... ¿porqué me enferme?. Me lleve la taza a la boca... no podía dejar de ver su hediondo contenido... oh no... cada vez se acercaba más esa asquerosa bebida a mi boca... podía olerla... podía sentir su espeso y horrible sabor... Voltee a ver a Draco y no, sin dudas él no se iba a ablandar conmigo, seguía viéndome con esa mirada... casi igual a la de Hermione cuando me regañaba... Merlín, no tuve mas opción que tragarme la maldita poción... iak!!!

-Eres un llorón, Harry... –me dijo mi querido Draco- ... hace un momento le di eso mismo a beber a James para que se aliviara y no me puso ningún pero... en cambio tu, estás peor que tu propio hijo y eso que él apenas tiene 3 años... y tu, Harry...

-Bien, esta bien... –lo miré algo enfadado- ... es que ellos ya están acostumbrados a tomar tus ... "pociones"...

-No te defiendas, Harry... –vi claramente como mi querido Draco se sonrió- ... no lo puedo creer. Harry Potter, el que venció a Voldemort, no puede siquiera tomar una poción... eres un caso perdido, Harry.

Ok, ese maldito rubio me las iba a pagar caras, vi como se iba a ir muy ruiseño pero antes de que se alejara de mí, lo tomé del brazo y lo jale hacia la cama. Él estaba muy contento, risa y risa... a ver si seguía riéndose después de lo que le iba a hacer. Bueno, estoy seguro que no iba a reír... más bien lo iba a disfrutar... ah pero eso sí, esto le costará enfermarse como yo! Así es, lo voy a contagiar y entonces yo me vengaré dándole esas apestosas pociones para que se las tome.. Muaajajajajajajajaaja!!

Ok, cambiemos de tema, porque ya le estoy pegando la "calentura" a Draco... jajajajajajajaja... (Merlín, ... que grosero que soy!! xP) bien, les seguiré contando como fue que me vine casando con el príncipe de Slytherin... veamos... donde me quede?... Ah si, claro, Draco se molesto conmigo y nos fuimos de vuelta al carruaje para regresarnos a Grimmauld...

La verdad ninguno de los dos nos hablábamos, estábamos en silencio viendo hacia la ventana del coche. No dejaba de preguntarme que era lo que Draco escondía y que no me dejaba saber, casi de reojo voltee a verlo... ahí estaba, pensando en quien sabe cuántas cosas. Suspiré y baje el rostro.

-¿Sabes, Potter... –levanté la vista y lo contemplé... en verdad que el hijo de Lucius Malfoy era hermoso... – pienso como es que muchas veces, las personas crecen creyendo en algo, como si eso fuera lo más importante y lo mejor para uno mismo... pero pasan ciertas cosas que te hacen ver que en realidad no es así...

Miré algo dudoso a Draco, no sabía a que era lo que se estaba refiriendo, solo podía ver en su rostro como era que parecía tratar de ocultar algo, y "ese algo" lo estaba comiendo por dentro. No pude evitar el ponerme de pie e ir a sentarme a su lado, Draco solo me miró con sus bellos ojos plata, mostrándome un profundo miedo... o era dolor? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía era que ese rubio estaba sufriendo.

-Draco... ¿es que pasa algo? –le tomé la mano, estaba temblando...- ¿es tu padre, verdad?

-Potter... –bajo la vista, vi claramente como sus ojos se enrojecían- ... mi padre me educo y me hizo creer que lo mejor para mi y nuestra familia era el estar sirviendo a ... tu-ya-sabes-quien... y yo lo creía, Potter... Sabía que un día yo también iba a formar parte de las filas de sus mortífagos... eso era algo que me llenaba de orgullo...

-¿De orgullo, Malfoy? –le pregunté casi sin creer eso... ¿quién en su sano juicio podría estar orgulloso de servirle a ese maldito ser? -¿cómo puedes decir eso?

-Mi padre fue uno de sus aliados más allegados, Potter... –Draco volteo a verme, no podía quitar la vista de esos hipnotizantes orbes platas... –por años vivimos siendo temidos por muchos, todos nos respetaban... no había nadie quien no temiera nuestro apellido... Mi padre supo granjearse el favor del tenebroso, al igual que su respeto...

-Tu padre está loco, Malfoy...

-Yo solo deseaba que llegara el día en que el tenebroso me hablara para formar parte también de su círculo de preferidos... quería enorgullecer a mi padre... quería que tu-ya-sabes-quien me mirará con favor, al igual que lo hacía con mi padre...

-Pero Malfoy... ¿cómo podías desear eso?

-Cómo te dije, Potter... eso fue en un tiempo... un tiempo que ya acabo y ahora... ahora no sé como controlarlo...

Me quedé en silencio contemplándolo... su rostro mostraba angustia, temor y no se cuantas cosas más pude percibir en él. Algo estaba pasando, algo había sucedido con los Malfoy, y eso tenía a mi querido rubio al filo del miedo... no evitaba el preguntarme que era lo que le estaba sucediendo.

-Dime Malfoy... ¿tu estas...

-Hemos llegado, Potter... –me interrumpió el rubio, así es, me dejó con las palabras en la boca y con mi cara de estúpido... (ahora que lo veo, creo que ya le gustaba hacer eso... ÕO). Voltee hacia la ventana y vi como ya habíamos llegado a mi casa en Grimmauld... pero vaya que qué mala pata tenía, en serio.

-Malfoy... si deseas podemos seguir hablando...

-Adiós, Potter... –me abrió la puerta del carruaje, yo aún estaba dentro... viendo al rubio¿por qué razón es que era tan engreído y orgulloso? Bien, vi que en realidad me estaba corriendo de su coche. Le torcí la boca, bien, si tanto se quería quedar con sus problemas, allá él, yo no me iba a preocupar... bueno, solo me preocuparía por que me pidiera otra cita...

-¿Te veré de nuevo, Malfoy? –me aventuré a preguntar... bueno, que más podía hacer?... no iba a dejar que todo acabara ahí, en realidad ese rubio me enloquecía y no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo como me dejaba con ganas de más.

-¿Hablas en serio, Potter? –me miró medio burlón... ok, no me importaba que se riera, lo que quería era que me dijera que sí...

-Sí, Malfoy... me gustaría seguir viéndote...

-Bien, nos veremos de nueva cuenta al regresar de vacaciones a Hogwarts, Potter... estoy seguro que me verás muchas veces más... –cerró la puerta y se alejó con una sonrisa burlona en su boca... y ahí me quedé yo, Harry Potter... el niño-que-vivió-siendo-la-burla-de-todos... era patético, en realidad que todo me salía mal... tal vez ya era algo innato en mí, pues pensar que apenas nací ya tenía enemigos y alguien tratando de matarme... Bueno, viendo las cosas así, era seguro que mi vida no iba a ser tan fácil.

Entre a la casa y me encontré con Hermione y Ron, los dos estaban sentados en la sala, besándose apasionadamente... nunca había visto esa faceta de mis amigos¿acaso Ron estaba... ?.. ¡Sí!... estaba desabotonando la blusa de Hermione!!! Ok, será mejor que sepan que ya llegué...

-Ejem...ejem...

-¡¡Harry!! –me dijo Ron con la cara tan roja como su cabello- ... no nos dimos cuenta de que habías llegado...

-Sí, me di cuenta... –le respondí tratando de no despegar los ojos del piso, les juro que podía sentir como Hermione estaba tan roja como Ron-... bien, estaré en mi cuarto...

-No Harry... –me detuvo mi querida y loca amiga-... no te vayas, cuéntanos como te fue con Malfoy?

-¿Cómo crees que me fue?

-No se... pero por la cara que traes... me imagino que no muy bien... –me respondió mientras Ron comenzaba a sonreírme algo burlón...

-Estuvimos hablando...

-¿De ustedes?... –me preguntó muy ansiosa.

-No, de Voldemort...

-¿Qué?

-Así es... –no pude evitar suspirar- me hubiera gustado hablar acerca de él, tratar de conocer a Malfoy, pero no... solo me enteré de que algo está haciendo Voldemort con su familia... y eso tiene a Malfoy angustiado...

-¿Los está amenazando? –me preguntó Ron.

-No lo sé... el engreído de Malfoy no me dijo nada...

-Bueno... al menos saliste con él, ahora solo falta esperar a ver que sucede... aunque me hubiera gustado que le sacaras información, Harry... sin duda nos serviría mucho el saber que es lo que tu-ya-sabes-quien esta tramando...

-Dudo mucho que me lo dijera... pero sabes que? No me voy a quedar así... mañana mismo le pediré que salga de nuevo conmigo...

-¿Y como lo harás? –me pregunto Hermione- si se enteran sus padres... es seguro que no vuelvas con vida, Harry...

-No te apures... me arriesgaré... –le dije y le sonreí muy confiado en mi...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, hasta aquí les dejaré mi relato... ahora hasta mañana les seguiré contando como fue que me arriesgue a ir a la Mansión de los Malfoy. Pero les juro que valió la pena, eso sí... jajajajajajajaja... xP

Creo que de nueva cuenta me iré a acostar a la cama... me está dando sueño... es que este resfriado me está costando muchas energías y me tiene todo flojo (bueno, a parte de que gaste muchas energías llenando de placer a mi querido rubio..muaaajajajajajaja xP), en serio... Ok, yo también lo disfruté pero, definitivamente, me siento con mucho sueño.. ahí viene James... ¿me pregunto que querrá?

-Papi... ¿me puedo acostar contigo?

-Te quieres dormir, James? –le pregunté, pude notar como mi hijo tenía los ojos llorosos y la nariz roja a causa del resfriado que pillamos los dos... estaba seguro que se sentía igual de cansado que yo...

-Sí padre...

-Ven.. –le hice un espacio en la cama y lo arrope con la sábana, me abrazó y escondió su rostro en mi pecho... le toqué la cara y no, no tenía fiebre...

-Papi...

-¿Sí James?

-Ya no quiero tomar pociones...

-Mmmmh... ya somos dos...

Y así nos fuimos quedando dormidos los dos... sabrán que al despertar ya se encontraba Draco de nueva cuenta en la habitación, durmiendo sentado en un sillón a un lado de la cama con Lucius dormido en sus piernas. Sonreí, estaba seguro que nos había estado cuidando... Merlín... que no haría por ese rubio?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les gustó? fue algo corto pero el próximo será más largo, bueno, un poco más... xP

Gracias por sus reviews a: Nausicaa-Hime (si, Harry quiere mucho a Draco... ¿se nota, verdad? es que lo ama mucho, aunque también lo desespera a veces... xP), Lord Khalis Frostwhisper (si, ahorita te puedo decir que Draco esta pasando por una etapa difícil en su vida... presiones, angustias, miedos y demás... pero eso sí, cuando llegue a ser novio de Harry todo eso quedará atrás, te lo aseguro!), Dark Guy (mi querido Dark¿que te puedo decir?... ¿aguantarías al pequeño terremoto de Lucius? jajajaja xP, pues Harry no le robo ni un beso, pero piensa ir a su Mansión a verlo... como te diste cuenta, a ver si no lo descubren... xP), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (bueno, es que Draco aún no le toma confianza a Harry, ya verás como todo va cambiando... oye, me dejaste bien intrigada con lo que me dijiste en la otra historia... ¿que te pasó en el jardín????... me tienes en suspenso chica!! Besos!!), Hio Ivanov (pues si que acabo la cita... pero Harry no se quedará de brazos cruzados, va a ir a casa de Draco y hablar con él... veremos que pasa.. xP), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (muy pronto sabrás, FeFiiiTTah, que es lo que Draco tiene... es algo que no lo deja vivir tranquilo... pobreshito Drakito... jajajaja xP), CoNnY-B (Holas CoNny!! me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado este fic, y espero que este capitulo haya sido también de tu agrado, Saludos!!)

Bueno, ya saben... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!... ¿entendido?!... (y no es amenaza, eh?...Muaajajajajajaja xP)


	8. La Mansión Malfoy

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling, pero a escondidas de ella, yo sé que Harry y Draco se pertencen... Muaajajajajajajajaja...xP

Por si lo olvidaba, esta historia es Slash... (es que no me acuerdo si lo había puesto... bueno, igual, ahi esta)

otro capítulo y otro día más en la vida de Harry, ya saben... espero que les guste!!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**La Mansión Malfoy**

Ya está empezando a nevar... no puedo evitar el ver por la ventana como es que empiezan a caer esos copos de nieve y comienzan a cubrir todo el lugar. El cielo se ve tan gris... casi como me siento realmente. Hoy en la mañana discutí con Draco, así es... no me gusta pelearme con él, pero no pude evitar el que sucediera esta situación. Me siento terrible, pero solo guardo silencio... sigo viendo esos copos blancos caer... a un lado de mi computadora tengo mi taza con café. Esa cálida bebida nunca me abandona. Sonrío recordando la cara de mi amado rubio ayer por la noche, y sin embargo ahora... luce tan seria... tan molesta. Merlín, no me gusta estar así... odio pelearme, sobre todo con alguien a quien amo tanto como mi querido slytherin. ¿Se preguntan porqué discutimos?... sí, lo sé... créanme que quisiera cambiar lo que sucedió... pensaba en ir a casa de Mione y quitarle su giratiempo para volver el tiempo atrás y que esto no hubiera sucedido... pero no puedo. Tengo que afrontar lo que paso y tratar de solucionarlo, lo mejor que pueda.

Tengo la puerta de mi estudio abierta, puedo ver como es que mi amado rubio pasó por afuera, le sonreí... pero no, me ignoró. Me siento fatal. Me llevé las manos a la cara... me siento terrible, en serio. Les voy a contar que fue lo que sucedió y ustedes dirán quien es el que tiene la razón.

Ahora en la mañana, me desperté y vi que no estaba Draco acostado en la cama. Sabrán que siempre me despierto algo desorbitado, así que no le di importancia en cuánto a saber en donde estaba mi amado rubio. Entré al baño y tomé una cálida ducha. Ya que salí vestido y más o menos arreglado (es que le quiero dar una buena impresión a mi adorado Draco cada vez que me vea... xP), pues me encaminé hacia la planta baja. Vi que en la sala se encontraban Lucius y James viendo ese aparato muggle llamado televisión, el cual muchas veces el solo escucharlo hacían un poco más llevaderos mis días en casa de mis tíos, los Dursley. Ellos nunca me dejaron ver la televisión, así que me conformaba con solo escuchar, y aunque estuviera escondido para que no me descubrieran, pues me resultaba bastante entretenido ese aparato, razón por la cual le imploré a Draco el comprarnos un televisor ahora de casados. Bien, pues ahí estaban mis dos pequeños hijos, muy entretenidos y comiendo un emparedado de mermelada de fresa. Se me hizo extraño el no ver a Draco. Fui a la cocina para ver si ahí estaba, y pues... sí, definitivamente ahí se encontraba mi rubio. De pie frente a la estufa tratando de cocinar algo que la verdad, no sabía ni que era. Me acerque por detrás y le abracé la cintura mientras le besaba tiernamente el cuello.

-¿Qué haces, Draco?

-Trato de preparar un pastel...

-¿Vas a preparar un pastel? –le pregunté extrañado, era algo increíble para mi el que mi rubio estuviera cocinando algo tan elaborado como un pastel, ya que siempre eran los elfos domésticos los que hacían el trabajo. -¿por qué no se lo has ordenado a los elfos?

-Porque lo quiero hacer yo... –vi que en realidad estaba muy concentrado leyendo esas instrucciones, lo abracé más fuerte sintiendo como oprimía su estrecho y delicioso trasero contra mi entrepierna-... pienso que a de ser igual que elaborar una poción... ¿no es así?

-Pues... no lo creas tan sencillo, Draco... –le dije. Digo, después de vivir tanto tiempo en casa de mis tíos sabía que el preparar un pastel, definitivamente no era como hacer una poción... ya que a las pociones no las pones en un horno por cierto tiempo... o sea, era más complicado, según mi punto de vista. –Bueno, y a todo esto... ¿por qué estas haciendo un pastel?

-¿Qué para que...? –me preguntó, vi como se puso nervioso y se hizo el desentendido leyendo las instrucciones en la caja del pastel. Dejé de abrazarlo y me puse a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. Algo extraño estaba sucediendo... lo sabía.

-Vamos Draco... ¿es que no me quieres decir? –le pregunté tratando de hacer que me viera, cosa que no logré. Mi rubio si que lucía nervioso. Levantó la vista y tomando aire, me miró con esos hermosos ojos plateados, pero pude notar como mostraban algo de inseguridad en ellos.

-El pastel... es para Blaise... –me respondió y bajo la vista de nueva cuenta a la estufa. Ok, en ese instante sentí como la sangre me hervía por las venas... ese nombre me alteraba completamente.

-De modo que estas preparando un pastel para tu antiguo novio... –le dije realmente molesto.

-Es su cumpleaños y... lo invité a comer a la casa...

-¿QUÉ? –lo siento... le grité –invitaste a ese Zabini a comer a la casa??

-Sí Harry... –me miró algo suplicante- es mi amigo... tu lo sabes...

No sabía que sentir... veía a Draco, sus ojos plata me miraban tratando de encontrar algo de aceptación a lo que él me había dicho. No podía aceptarlo tan fácilmente... me era muy difícil. Les cuento que antes de que anduviera con mi amado rubio, él antes era el novio de Zabini. El susodicho slytherin que se sentía la última deidad en Hogwarts (y no estoy hablando de mi Draco, conste), se creía que merecía siempre lo mejor, así que por todos los medios estuvo tratando hasta que por fin, hizo caer a Draco en sus garras. Y digo garras, porque... ese Zabini era alguien a quien yo odiaba en verdad. (no, no crean que estoy siendo "cerrado" es que ese Zabini era simplemente insoportable, no lo toleraba... en serio! Merlín, se que yo no soy la clase de persona que le guste estar odiando a los demás, es más, no me importaba si Zabini se creyera el mejor en Hogwarts, es solo que le hizo muchas cosas a mi amado rubio el tiempo que anduvo con él... lo siento, ya me estoy desviando del tema... luego se darán cuenta porque es que odio a ese Zabini). Bueno, ya que me casé con Draco, al parecer el Zabini intento hacer las paces con mi querido rubio, y pues éste acepto. Yo siempre vi mal esa amistad, pero al parecer mi Draco se olvidaba de todas las cosas que nos hizo sufrir ese maldito pelinegro.

-Draco... –lo miré tratando de que no viera cuán enojado estaba- ¿por qué lo hiciste?

-Es mi amigo... –me espetó ya algo más fuerte en su voz- tu bien que invitas a Granger y a Weasley a la casa a comer, a cenar... y ni siquiera te he reprochado nada Harry!!... ¿porqué te molestas si estoy invitando a uno de mis amigos a comer a la casa solo porque es su cumpleaños!!

-Pero Draco, Hermione y Ron nunca nos han hecho todo lo que ese imbécil de Zabini hizo!!

-Eres un paranoico, Harry!! –me miró enojado, bueno, yo también lo estaba... y bastante- ... ¿crees que va a venir a hacerte daño??, eh? ... es que no puedes aceptar el que tal vez las cosas han cambiado para bien, eh?

-Yo no estoy diciendo nada de esto, Draco!! –ok, ya estaba bastante molesto en verdad, al parecer mi querido rubio sabía donde darme –y si crees que soy un paranoico, porque diablos te casabas conmigo??... mejor te hubieras quedado con ese... maldito "sucio" de Zabini, estoy seguro que a él no le encontrabas ningún problema, verdad??

-De modo que eso piensas, eh, Harry?? –Draco salió de la cocina y se dirigió al patio, al parecer no notó como era que el frió estaba cada vez más fuerte y ya comenzaba a nevar, lo seguí afuera, es que no nos gusta discutir delante de nuestros hijos- ..crees que hubiera sido más feliz casado con Blaise, eh Harry?

-Tal vez... al menos a él si que le preparas pasteles con tus propias manos.. mientras que tu marido tiene que comer cada cumpleaños los pasteles que le hacen los elfos domésticos... pero ahora me doy cuenta de a quien es al que intentas agradar más...

-No digas eso, Harry... –me miró amenazante- estás diciendo puras estupideces!!

-Claro.. te casaste con el "estúpido de Potter"¿ya lo olvidaste? –lo dejé afuera en el jardín y me metí de vuelta, foribundo a la casa, no sin antes darle un cerrón a la puerta de la cocina. En verdad que me sentía molesto. Es que¿por qué se esmeraba tanto en ese "Zabini" haciéndole un pastel, cuando a mi que soy su esposo no me había hecho uno nunca!!??. Diablos... aún me siento molesto... es que me siento ignorado, como si me hiciera a un lado por ese... Zabini.. Merlín, no sé que hacer...

Bueno, mejor les sigo contando el relato de cómo fue que me aventuré a ir a la Mansión de los Malfoy y me llegué a casar con Draco... (aunque quizás ya no lo esté por mucho tiempo... ¿soné trágico, verdad?, Merlín... amo demasiado a mi rubio. ¿Porqué solo esto me pasa a mi?)...diablos, ya estoy cambiando de tema nuevamente... es que en serio, esto me está matando.

Pues ahí estaba yo, en mi habitación preparándome para partir hacia la mansión de los Malfoy, Hermione me miraba angustiada... (bueno, siempre lo hacía) y Ron, sentado en la cama me veía algo nervioso.

-Harry... sigo insistiendo en que me dejes ir contigo... –me decía de nuevo Ron.

-Lo siento Ron, no puedo... sería más difícil el tratar de que no nos vean. Así si solo voy yo, al menos me puedo ocultar más rápidamente...

-Pero llevas la capa de invisibilidad Harry!! –me insistió- déjame ir contigo, además quizás te pueda ayudar!

-Ron... tu crees que si Malfoy te ve conmigo va a querer hablarme acerca de lo que le esta pasando??

-Pues no... pero tampoco a ti te lo a querido decir...

-Pero le voy a insistir.

-Ay Harry, yo todavía sigo creyendo que esto es una locura... –me dijo muy preocupada mi amiga- ¿por qué mejor no te esperas hasta que entremos a Hogwarts?

-Porque no puedo Mione... entiendan...

-Bueno Harry... solo trata de cuidarte y de que no te vean.

-Gracias, lo haré... –les sonreí a los dos –y ya no se preocupen.

Tome mi varita y la guarde en mi pantalón, recogí la capa de invisibilidad y tomando una bolsa de polvos flu, voltee a ver a mis amigos.

-Deséenme suerte! –les dije mientras les sonreía.

-Mucha suerte Harry... –me contestaron tratando de sonreírme -... y vaya que la vas a necesitar...

Tome un puñado de polvo flu en la mano y con voz fuerte y clara dije mientras los aventaba a la chimenea, "Mansión Malfoy"... al instante unas llamaradas verdes se dejaron ver en la chimenea. Voltee a ver a mis amigos, en serio... me estaban dando una sonrisa que tal pareciera que ya nunca más me iban a volver a ver... pues, tomando aire, di un paso hacia las llamas y entré en ellas.

Al salir pude ver que estaba en la sala de la Mansión... Merlín, si que eran adinerados los Malfoy... era un lugar elegante, infinitamente elegante... tardé yo creo que un minuto en cerrar la boca; nunca antes había estado en un lugar así. Escuché voces dirigirse hacia donde yo me encontraba y ocultándome rápidamente bajo mi capa de invisibilidad, vi como no pasaron ni dos segundos en que apareció Narcisa al lado de dos elfos domésticos, uno de ellos con una cara tan horrenda y malhumorada que me dio escalofríos. Aguantándome el aire y tratando de no hacer nada de ruido fui caminando hacia la pared, pegándome lo más posible al muro.

-¿Qué no les dije que quería que estuviera todo a tiempo para antes de que llegara Bellatrix??

-Lo tratamos de hacer lo mejor que pudimos, Madame Malfoy...

-¿Lo mejor que pudieron?? –les espetó muy, pero muy molesta... cómo me asustaba mi suegra en aquellos años, en serio.. jajajaajjajajaja... ya ahora me da risa... (claro, sin querer parecer grosero...)- claro!! Cómo les puedo pedir perfección a unas estúpidas criaturas buenas para nada, verdad??

-L-lo sentimos, Madame...

-Y... ¿por qué es que huele a polvos flu??... –se acercó a la chimenea, yo fui caminando sin hacer ruido hacia las escaleras, sabía que la recámara de mi rubio seguramente estaría en el segundo piso.. –la chimenea apesta a polvos flu¿qué no limpiaron??

-Lo hicimos, Madame... solo que... no sabemos que pudo pasar...

-Claro, si son unos desobligados, mal vivientes...

-Ya déjalos, Narcisa... –le respondió Bellatrix quien venía bajando las escaleras hacia donde yo me encontraba... Merlín, me dio un susto... no pude moverme, no quería ni que supiera que estaba ahí... seguramente si me descubrían sería mi muerte, estaba completamente seguro que me llevaban hasta el mismo Voldemort... Merlín, si que me sentía en un aprieto... –es mejor que los castigues para que aprendan la lección...

-Tienes razón, Bella... estas estúpidas criaturas me cansan...

Pues les cuento que sin tiempo que perder, me subí las escaleras tan rápido y sin hacer ruido como pude... definitivamente el ver como maltrataban a unos elfos domésticos no era algo que deseaba ver, no quise ni imaginarme que es lo que hubiera pasado si Hermione hubiera venido conmigo... no.. sería trágico. Subí las escaleras y me encontré con un pasillo lo bastante cómodo y elegante, al igual que toda la mansión, tenía varias puertas en el... quise darme de golpes en la pared al haber decidido ir a la casa de Draco... pero era algo que tenía que hacer, así que comencé a caminar por ese pasillo. Vi una pequeña mesa con una lámpara realmente costosa, y encima de ella un enorme espejo realmente majestuoso... Merlín, si que esos Malfoy tenían dinero... pues tomando de nuevo mis pasos, abrí la primera puerta con el corazón en la mano, diablos... en verdad que tenía miedo de que era lo que me encontraría ahí...

La primera habitación al parecer era la recámara de Lucius y Narcisa, era inmensa, muy victoriana y refinada... era realmente hermosa... me enamoré de esa recámara, lo prometo. Bueno, pues me dirigí a la segunda puerta, traté de abrirla pero no pude, al parecer estaba sellada por un hechizo, así que la dejé como estaba. Me iba a dirigir a la tercera recámara cuando oí como alguien subía las escaleras, sin tiempo que perder abrí la puerta y me metí dentro... pude oír las voces de Narcisa y de Bellatrix que al parecer se dirigían a la recámara de la madre de Draco. Realmente que el ir a la mansión de los Malfoy era toda una aventura... me recargué en la pared de aquella habitación y al voltear pude ver a mi hermoso rubio sentado en una mesa de estudio, al parecer estaba escribiendo un pergamino... ¿me pregunté que estaría escribiendo?... me acerqué poco a poco, se veía tan concentrado en lo que hacía, que hermoso perfil tiene... ese chico si que era realmente hermoso, bello, sexy... Merlín, no sabia cuantos calificativos ponerle... era simplemente la persona a quien yo deseaba que estuviera a mi lado toda la vida... ( y lo sigo pensando aún... ). Vi como se llevaba las manos a la cara y suspiraba intranquilo. Es que aún estaba preocupado?... me sentía impotente al no saber que diablos le estaba ocurriendo a Draco, éste se puso de pie y doblando el pergamino y después de cerrarlo con el sello de la casa Malfoy, se lo dio a una lechuza y ésta partió por la ventana mientras mi delicado rubio la contemplaba desaparecer por las nubes, con la mirada más triste que hubiera visto jamás.

Me quité la capa de invisibilidad, y me acerque a él, poniendo mi mano sobre su hombro. Draco se sobresalto, realmente lo asuste... estaba seguro que nunca en su vida hubiera creído que encontraría a Harry Potter en su casa. Aún me seguía viendo asustado (o incrédulo) y yo le sonreí.

-Hola Malfoy...

-Potter?? –me miró con los ojos casi desorbitados- ¿qué diablos estás haciendo aquí??

-Pues... –le sonreí- ... ayer me dejaste con muchas dudas... y pensé que no podría esperarme hasta llegar a Hogwarts para que me las contaras... si es que pensabas hacerlo...

-¿M-mi madre te vio?? –me preguntó asustado.

-No... en realidad me escondí en la capa de invisibilidad y... –les cuento que en ese instante se escuchó como el domo de la puerta se giraba para abrirse. Rápidamente Draco me aventó a su cama y me hecho la capa de invisibilidad encima y él se sentó en la cama tomando un libro como si estuviera leyendo. En ese mismo segundo, entraron Narcisa y Bellatrix a la habitación.

-Draco, querido... ¿con quien hablabas? –le pregunto mi futura suegra.

-Con nadie, madre...

-Me pareció oír voces...

-Oíste mal, madre... no he hablado con nadie, a no ser que te refieras a que hace poco acaba de hablarme Blaise por la chimenea mediante los polvos flu...

-¿Aún te está molestando, cariño? –le preguntó en tono maternal... cosa rara, nunca había visto a Narcisa actuar así... bueno, era mi primera vez.. jejeje.

-No te preocupes, madre... –le sonrió Draco. Merlín, si que mi rubio era muy buen actor...

-Bien, querido, saldremos tu tía Bella y yo de la casa... ¿estarás bien si te quedas solo?

-Claro madre... sé cuidarme muy bien yo solo... no necesito a nadie...

-Lo sé cariño... cuídate...

Pues Narcisa y Bellatrix se salieron de la habitación y ya que mi rubio se percató de que no regresarían, me destapo rápidamente.

-Ahora si Potter¿qué diablos viniste a hacer aquí??

-Solo quiero hablar contigo, Malfoy...

-Pero... que no te puedes esperar hasta la escuela???

-No... no puedo. –le contesté y pues, era verdad, no podía.

-Salazar... –mi querido rubio se dejó caer sentado en la cama, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos, lucía muy preocupado y angustiado. Así que me senté a su lado y traté de que me dijera que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Malfoy... ¿te encuentras bien?

-Potter... tu solo vienes a empeorarlo todo...

-¿Qué?... oye!! Yo vine a ayudarte!!

-¿Ayudarme?

-Sí Malfoy, puedo ver como es que algo te esta pasando... ¿me quieres decir que es lo que tienes?

-Pero vaya que eres persistente, Potter...

-¿Me dirás que es lo que te sucede, Malfoy?

Draco suspiró y se acostó en la cama, viendo el techo de su habitación, yo solamente contemplaba lo hermoso que se veía ese rubio majestuosamente recostado en el suave colchón. Su cuerpo era algo delicado, frágil... su rostro, su piel... merlín... me estaba enamorando perdidamente de Draco. No podía quitar mis ojos de su cuerpo... su voz me hizo reaccionar.

-Potter... en verdad que empiezo a creer que no puedes estar a gusto si no te metes en problemas¿verdad?

-No digas eso, Malfoy... –le sonreí- cómo te dije ayer, realmente me interesa hablar contigo, conocerte...

-No te conviene conocerme Potter... no te conviene el estar cerca de mi...

-Porqué dices eso?... es por tus padres?, por que soy un gryffindor? o porqué razón piensas así?

-Potter, tu al igual que yo sabemos que provengo de una familia de mortífagos, y que mi padre esta en Azkaban por eso, precisamente... bueno, aparte por culpa de la misión de ya-sabes-quien... no me imagino lo que McGonagall y los demás aurores te dirían si te ven ahorita aquí en mi casa...

-No pueden decirme nada, Malfoy... además, tu no eres un mortífago, no eres uno de ellos...

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro de ello, Potter...?

Miré extrañado a mi amado rubio, vi como se subía la manga de su elegante camisa azul cielo y me mostraba su brazo izquierdo, tenía la marca tenebrosa dibujada en el. Abrí la boca incrédulo, no podía ser cierto... mi querido rubio era un mortífago... pero... ¿porqué¿porqué razón Voldemort le hizo el nombramiento si aún era demasiado joven para ello?... Vi un brillo de tristeza en los bellos ojos plata de Draco, creo que empezaba a entender que era lo que le estaba sucediendo a mi amado rubio, y no me iba a ir de ahí hasta que me dijera que era lo que estaba pasando.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Creo que hasta aquí voy a dejar el relato por el momento chicos, mañana les prometo que les seguiré contando que más sucedió... lo prometo!!

¿Saben?... no puedo estar más tiempo así, voy a hablar con Draco. No quiero que por mi culpa esté triste, mejor voy a tratar de resolver la situación. Así que tomé aire y me dirigí de nueva cuenta hacia la planta baja. Vi como James y Lucius estaban acostados en la alfombra de la sala, con un montón de colores mágicos regados por todo el piso, sin duda, habían estado dibujando. Me acerque a ellos, sentándome de cuclillas a un lado de mis dos pequeños "demonios", digo, hijos.

-¿Ya se cansaron de dibujar? –les pregunté, no pude evitar el sonreírme al ver como lucían ahí tendidos en la alfombra.

-Sí padre... –me respondió James, mientras Lucius tomaba un marcador mágico y se disponía a rayar el sillón de la sala.

-Lucius, no hagas eso... si te ve Draco se va a enojar contigo...

-¿Porqué? Si los que asean la casa son los elfos domésticos, no papa Draco...

-Bueno, de igual forma no lo hagas... ellos también se cansan...

-Bien... –me respondió no muy convencido.

-¿No han visto a Draco? –les pregunté, vi como ambos se vieron y sonrieron.

-Esta en el patio de atrás padre... –me respondieron.

-Pero esta nevando... ¿están seguros?

-Así es padre... –me respondió Lucius- y por favor, podrían resolver sus diferencias?

-Sí papa! –se le unió James- no nos gusta que no se hablen...

Merlín, y yo que pensé que no se habían enterado de lo que había sucedido, pero al parecer subestimo demasiado a mis pequeños hijos... Bien, pues me dirigí al patio trasero y asomándome por la ventana, pude ver sentado en la silla de jardín a mi querido Draco, tapado con una colcha, sentado viendo caer la nieve por todo el lugar. Sin que se diera cuenta, serví chocolate caliente en una taza y salí afuera, sentándome a su lado. Le di la taza con aquella bebida caliente. Draco levantó la vista y me vio, me sonrió. Merlín... como lo amo.

-Gracias Harry... –me dijo mientras le daba un sorbo a su chocolate caliente.

-Sabes Draco? –tomé aire, tenía que arreglar esa situación- a veces suelo ser muy impulsivo... y me dejo llevar por lo que siento y...

-No Harry... –me interrumpió con una voz tan suave que sentí derretirme al escucharla- creo que tienes razón...

-¿Ah sí?... ¿en serio?... ¿tengo razón??

-Sí.. –me sonrió dulcemente¿ya les he dicho cuánto me gusta su sonrisa, verdad? Bueno, pues lo vuelvo a repetir.. lo siento, es que.. bueno, ustedes saben... –estuve pensando Harry y sé que a ti nunca te he preparado un pastel con mis propias manos, pero quiero que entiendas que hay otras cosas más importantes que sin duda, solamente podría hacer para ti y no para Blaise, Harry... cómo el besarte cada mañana en que despertamos abrazados, el dormir entre tus brazos todas las noches sintiendo tu calor, el poder acariciarte... el decirte que te amo solamente a ti, Harry...

-Draco... lo sé, perdóname... –le interrumpí, y si, no pude evitar el abrazarlo estrechamente entre mis brazos... sonreí. Ya no me molestaría por un estúpido pastel, cuando tenía el amor de mi querido rubio para mi y nadie más. Sé que lo he dicho muchas veces... y que puedo sonar muy cursi, pero...

DRACO... TE AMO.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, ahora solo falta saber si Draco por fin le cuenta a Harry que es lo que lo tiene tan preocupado... esperemos que Potter pueda convencer al rubio de que se lo cuente...

Gracias por sus reviews a: CoNnY-B (si verdad? no había pensado en ello pero tienes razón, me da mucho gusto que te esté gustando el fic, espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!!), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (FeFiiiTTah!!!! si fijate, estaba enfermo Harry, es que era tiempo de frío y se resfrió el pobre, y pues si, algo le esta pasando a Draco, solo esperemos que le confíe a Harry que es lo que le pasa, Saludos!!), Dark Guy (¿porque eres así con mi pobre Draco, eh? pues mira, querido Dark, si Hermione es señorita o no, quien sabe, eso lo sabrá solo Ron.. jajajaja, bueno y pues ya ves, Harry se aventuró a irse a la mansión, solo esperemos que no lo descubran!, Besos!!!), loves harry (no, no lo hace sufrir mucho... espero.. jejeje), Lord Khalis Frostwhisper (si tienes razón, ya lo corregí... es que me sale la vena slytherin y le llamo a Harry por su apellido, sorry! espero que te haya gustado este capitulo!! Gracias!!), nadeshda vyacheslav (bueno, pues primeramente, gracias por todo lo que dices, en serio!! haces que me apene.. juas, juas, no en serio, me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic, en serio, lo digo de corazón, bueno y en otro punto pues, si, Harry ama mucho a Draco como nos podemos dar cuenta, verdad? jajajajaja, ah que Harry, pero hay que ver que también el rubio trata de dejar a un lado su orgullo Malfoy y también hace su parte para arreglar sus problemas con Harry, porque, también lo ama... aaahh que bonito!! jajajaja, bueno, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, saludos!!), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (Holas!! bueno, mira es que Harry si habia tomado pociones de Madam Pomfrey, pero de Draco... nunca Muaajajajajaja, pobeshito Harry, bueno y pues ya ves que se fue a la mansión, ahora solo falta que le saque a Draco que es lo que tiene, Saludos!!), Gybril (bueno, pues aqui tienes el otro capitulo, espero que te guste!!), harrydgg (Me da mucho gusto qeu te haya gustado el ff, en serio!, bueno y en cuanto a lo de los capitulos cortos, pues espero ir haciendolos más largos...bueno, eso dependerá de Harry, gracias!!). Bueno, ahora sí, gracias por estar siempre ahí, en serio!!

**ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!!!**


	9. Draco confiesa

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y demás personajes pertenecen a su autora J.K. Rowling, (mi alias) jajajjajajaja, ganas tengo xP.

otro día más en la vida de Harry, espero les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Draco confiesa**

Estaba en mi estudio, iba a ponerme a escribir pero algo estaba llamando mi atención desde hacía rato ya. En uno de los estantes de mi librero se encontraba una fotografía mágica, la cual no podía dejar de ver, en ella estábamos retratados Hermione, Ron, Draco y yo... ¿suena extraño, verdad? Sobre todo si les dijera que Ron abraza por los hombros a Draco, jejeje... recuerdo que esa fotografía fue de cuando nos graduamos de Hogwarts. Fue un día muy especial para mi, ya que un día antes me había casado con Draco. Estaba tan absorto viendo aquella foto que no me di cuenta cuando llegó mi rubio a la habitación.

-¿En que piensas, Harry?

-Mmmh?... No, no estaba pensando en nada en especial... estaba viendo la fotografía del día de nuestra graduación –Draco volteo a ver el susodicho cuadro y sonrió.

-Fue un día divertido¿no lo crees, Harry?

-Sí... lo sé. –Sonreí sin dejar de ver el cuadro donde mis amigos y mi esposo se sonreían entre ellos... creo que me entró la nostalgia, jejeje.

-Por cierto, acabo de hablar con Ron y me confirmó que si vendrán a acompañarnos a cenar.

-¿En serio?, me parece genial –le sonreí... ¿sonó extraño el que Draco llamara a Ron por su nombre, verdad?... jajajajajaja, lo sé, pero tuve que pedírselo. Digo, ya tenemos cuatro años en que compartimos amistad (si puede llamarse así a la relación Weasley-Malfoy), así que pienso que se ve mal el que mi querido esposo aún continúe con sus "viejos hábitos".

-Voy a encargar a los elfos domésticos a que preparen algo especial para la noche, y...

-Draco –le interrumpí, tenía que hacerlo ya que mi estimada amiga Hermione Granger era una gran defensora a favor de los derechos de los elfos. Así que dudaba mucho realmente el que ella aceptara el que los elfos hicieran la cena. Era más factible que pusiera a mi adorado rubio a cocinar que encargárselo a la servidumbre- ... tu sabes muy bien que Hermione no aprueba el que pongas a trabajar a los elfos y...

-Pero es una estupidez!... para eso están los elfos, para servirnos...

-Draco –sonreí, saben que no me gusta para nada la forma en que mi querido rubio se expresa a veces- primero que nada, no vuelvas a decir que lo que piensa Hermione son estupideces y segunda... los elfos no están para servirnos, están para ayudarnos con los labores de la casa¿me entiendes?

-Claro debí suponerlo, típico de ti... –me dijo algo molesto- siempre poniéndote de parte de tus amigos y de todo el mundo, pero esperar a que un día te pongas de mi parte?? Claro, eso sería antinatural en ti¿verdad?

Me creerían si les digo que no he podido lograr el que Draco acepte completamente la amistad de Ron y Hermione?. Pero bueno, que puedo esperar si sé que Narcisa aún no me acepta completamente a mi, siendo que soy el marido de su hijo... creo que sería lo mismo el que Draco aún sienta algo de antipatía hacia mis dos amigos.

-Draco, no es que me ponga de parte de mis amigos... es solo que me molesta la forma en la que te refieres a ellos, además tu bien sabes que cuando vienen de visita, son tu y ella los que cocinan¿o ya lo olvidaste?

-Pero Harry... es que no quiero cocinar! Además, porque habría de hacerlo si lo pueden hacer los elfos??

(Suspiré) –Draco... bien –lo miré tratando de sonreírle- esta bien, yo cocinaré esta noche... ¿estás contento?

-No.

(Diablos... ¿les he dicho que a veces este rubio me exaspera demasiado¿no les he dicho?... bueno, ahora lo saben) –Bien, Draco... dime entonces que es lo que quieres.

-Qué cocinen los elfos –me miró altivo con sus ojos plateados, brillando tan incitadoramente... en serio que amo sus ojos- no le veo el caso a tener que ponernos a cocinar nosotros, teniendo sirvientes que pueden hacerlo...

-Pero sabes bien que a Hermione no le gusta que les des órdenes...

-No les voy a ordenar el hacerlo... más bien, les voy a sugerir... –me dijo mirándome maliciosamente. Yo bien que conocía esa miradita, estaba seguro que mi querido rubio iba a hacer una más de sus "travesuras"... ¿travesuras?, quiero decir "maldades". Así que tenía que impedírselo ya que no quería tener a Hermione toda la noche recriminándome los derechos de los elfos. No, definitivamente era algo que no quería estar oyendo... de nuevo.

-Lo siento Draco, pero me temo que tendré que pedirte que no intentes hacer nada. Si no deseas cocinar, yo lo haré; pero por favor no vayas a molestar a los elfos esta noche...

-¡Molestarlos?? –me miró incrédulo- pero si es su obligación!!

-Draco... por favor –lo miré algo cansado... ya ese asunto de los elfos domésticos cada vez que venían Hermione y Ron a la casa me tenía harto, en serio. Cada visita era una discusión entre Draco y ella... era algo que me llegaba a fastidiar, y creo que también a Ron.

-Bien Harry... será como tu quieras –me contestó algo forzado, sabía que estaba molesto por no apoyarlo en sus "ideas", pero es que... bueno, yo no encontraba fascinante el estar asfixiando a los pobres elfos domésticos con constantes peticiones que yo mismo podría hacer!!... vaya que era frustrante.

-Draco... no te molestes... entiende por favor.

-Entiendo, Harry... –me dijo igual de ofendido- y está bien, cocinaré al lado de tu "amiga amante de los elfos", pero no esperes que seguiré soportando el que esos estúpidos elfos estén viendo como su "amo" está cocinando, haciendo el trabajo que a ellos les corresponde hacer, y...

-Draco... solo será esta vez, lo prometo... –les diré que si escuchaba de nuevo la palabra "elfo doméstico" era muy seguro que explotaría y eso no era algo bueno. Suelo ser muy tranquilo... lo saben, pero ya cuando me hacen enojar o me llego a fastidiar, me salta la vena Potter... la cual, aún no me conocen, jajajajajajaja.

-Bien, Harry... –me dijo finalmente y se salió de la habitación. Creo que se dio cuenta que ya me estaba molestando. Pobre de mi rubio, (mejor que ni se entere que lo estoy compadeciendo porque me mata), es solo que, pues, creció rodeado de muchos lujos y comodidades... donde todo lo conseguía con solo pedirlo, sin trabajar por ello. Solo era cuestión de ordenar y ahí estaba. Yo sabía que al casarme con él las cosas iban a ser algo complicadas debido a eso, ya que ambos crecimos en extremos totalmente opuestos, él era el hijo único de una familia aristocrática, multimillonaria, la cual era muy refinada, con unos gustos exóticos y caros. Una familia de modales y costumbres muy finas y elegantes. Todo lo contrario a cómo yo crecí. Yo viví una infancia solitaria en casa de mis tíos los Dursley. Ellos encontraban cada segundo la forma de hacerme ver que no era bien recibido en su casa, y también se encargaban de que comprendiera que me odiaban, así que casi siempre me vi forzado a valerme por mi mismo. De modo que si tenía hambre, tenía que pedir permiso a mi tía Petunia si podía regalarme algo de alimento para prepararme yo mismo mi propia comida. A veces, no batallaba tanto y me regalaba las cosas, otras no corría con tanta suerte y tenía que aguantarme el hambre y encerrarme de nuevo en mi habitación. Bueno, lo demás ya es historia, ustedes lo saben. Solamente quería enfatizar el hecho de que para Draco, era muy difícil el que pudiera hacer algo cuando tenía ahí a los elfos para que lo hicieran¿me explico?... eso espero, ya que soy algo malo en esto, jeje, lo siento.

Bueno, basta de charla que tengo que continuar con mi relato¿verdad?... veamos, en que me quedé?... ah si, Draco me había enseñado la marca tenebrosa en su brazo... no lo podía creer, en serio, era algo absurdo el que Voldemort hubiera hecho el nombramiento a Draco siendo tan joven. Y digo eso porque ambos teníamos 16 años y estábamos por cumplir los 17. Bueno, Draco... a mi todavía me faltaba más tiempo para ser mayor de edad. Bueno, bueno, ya me estoy desviando de la historia... ok, les sigo contando...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues después que Draco me enseñara la marca en su brazo, vi un brillo de tristeza en sus hermosos ojos plata, creo que empezaba a entender que era lo que le estaba sucediendo a mi amado rubio, y no me iba a ir de ahí hasta que me dijera que era lo que estaba pasando.

-Malfoy... tienes la marca... –le dije con los ojos desorbitados viendo la pálida y aterciopelada piel de su brazo, marcada con ese horrible sello.

-¿En serio, Potter? –me preguntó burlón- no me había dado cuenta...

-Vamos Malfoy, no te burles... –me pasé la mano por el cabello- es solo que pues... es que no lo puedo creer¿para que diablos te quiere Voldemort como mortífago si aun eres muy joven?... no entiendo...

-Potter... –suspiró tristemente- créeme que al principio me sentí orgulloso de ello... pero ahora... Salazar... –se puso de pie y fue hacia la ventana de su cuarto, yo comenzaba a impacientarme, Draco estaba realmente triste...o afligido por algo y sencillamente yo no me iría sin antes saber la razón por la cual él se encontraba así. Y si yo podría ayudarle con eso, lo haría gustoso y no precisamente porque me sintiera atraído hacia él, sino porque realmente deseaba hacerlo.

-Malfoy ... dime que es lo que esta sucediendo? –le pregunté algo angustiado... es que realmente quería saber- dime que es lo que te pasa.

-Y porqué supones que te lo voy a decir, Potter? –volteo a verme frío, esos ojos plata lucían tristes, vagos... no lo sé. Draco realmente estaba mal- ¿qué aún no entiendes lo que soy?, aún no comprendes en que me convertí?... Si lo deseo puedo llevarte en este momento ante el Señor Tenebroso y que te de muerte... y así ganarme su favor y quizás... así poder... –Draco dejo de hablar.

-¿Sabes Malfoy? –le pregunté con una voz tranquila- sé que no lo harías, tu no eres esa clase de persona...

-¿Cómo diablos lo sabes, Potter?? –me volteo a ver ofendido y molesto, pude ver como sus ojos se humedecían un poco, pero estaba seguro que ese orgulloso rubio no se permitiría llorar frente a mi, así se estuviera muriendo, nunca me mostraría que necesitaba ayuda- tu no sabes nada de mi vida!! Así que no estés tan seguro de lo que puedo hacer¿oíste?

-Bien Malfoy, quizás tengas razón y no conozca nada de tu vida... pero algo que sí se es que el llevar esa "marca" no te tiene tan feliz... ahora, me podrías decir que es lo que te está pasando?

-Sabes, Potter... –sonrió y de nueva cuenta volteo hacia la ventana, yo no podía dejar de verlo... era tan frágil, realmente deseaba protegerlo- ... extraño aquellos días en que éramos solo estudiantes, esos días en que el tenebroso aún no era alguien tan... real...

-Lo sé Malfoy... –le sonreí- pero aún somos esos estudiantes... sé que los días han sido más duros a medida que esa guerra se está acercando, pero estoy seguro que ahora que regresemos a Hogwarts, estaremos protegidos ahí...

-No Potter... volveremos al colegio pero ya no seremos más aquellas personas que solíamos ser...

-¿Qué? –le pregunté sin entenderlo- ¿porqué dices eso?

-Yo, Potter, ya tengo una misión encomendada... y dudo mucho que al hacerla, pueda regresar tranquilamente a Hogwarts oque pueda reanudar mi vida...

-Malfoy... explícame de que hablas... no te entiendo... ¿de que misión estás hablando? –le pregunté, realmente encontraba bastante increíble el que Voldemort le hubiera encargado una misión a Draco...

-Así es Potter... no creas que tengo la marca tenebrosa porque tu-ya-sabes-quien me tiene en alta estima...

-Merlín, Malfoy; explícate de una vez!... yo sé que ese loco de Vold.. digo, el tenebroso no tiene a nadie en alta estima...

-Ese día en que me informaron que el tenebroso me estaba llamando a que me presentara ante él, me sentí muy orgulloso... nadie siendo tan joven, había sido llamado por el tenebroso. Eso era algo que me hacía sentir superior ante los demás, ni Crabbe, Goyle... nadie había sido solicitado por él... solamente yo. Era un gran honor para mí. Fue entonces cuando vino mi madre junto a mi tía Bella para llevarme ante ese... –suspiró- ante el Dark Lord. Yo me sentía honrado, pero notaba como mi madre tenía angustia en su mirada... sus ojos... esa mirada hacía tiempo que no la veía en mi madre, solo que esta vez era aún más sofocante. La alegría que sentía antes comenzó a desaparecer al ver a mi madre así tan... triste. En unos instantes, mi tía Bella con su sonrisa triunfal, y mi madre con el alma en las manos, me llevaron frente a tu-ya-sabes-quien, aún recuerdo como al entrar a ese cuartucho maloliente al que me introdujeron, podía oír los cuchicheos y las risas burlonas de los demás mortífagos. Pero no me importó, ya que estaba seguro que me envidiaban por el hecho de ser el mortífago más joven.

-Malfoy.. eso era una locura...

-Lo sé, Potter, pero pronto me di cuenta que esas risas no eran de celos ni envidias, eran de burla... debido a lo que me esperaba...

-¿Cómo...?

-Sí... –vi como Draco con la mirada pérdida en sus recuerdos y acariciando con su delicada mano la fría ventana, parecía estar viviendo nuevamente aquellos sucesos- ... el Señor Tenebroso me llamo a que fuera hacia él, yo portándome obediente y sin perder el orgullo que mi apellido arrastraba, me dirigí hacia ese... hacia él...

-¿Qué te hizo Malfoy?

-¿Qué que me hizo?... me puso la marca, Potter... –sonrió burlón- ... pero, luego descubrí porque lo había hecho... supe porque mi madre tenía esa mirada triste en sus ojos, porque mi tía Bella se veía tan burlona... todo había sido ideado por el tenebroso... para mostrarles a los demás que nadie debería de fallarle... Él... él me pidió... él me pidió algo... –me puse de pie rápidamente y fui al lado de mi querido Draco, al parecer su tristeza era más grande que su orgullo y no pudo evitar el que salieran un par de lágrimas de sus hermosos ojos plata. Le puse una mano en el hombro en muestra de apoyo (ya que dudaba mucho el que me dejara abrazarlo, cosa que realmente quería hacer). Draco volteo a verme, con sus ojos delineados por un color carmín tratando de contener el llanto en ellos; se mordía los labios tratando de controlar sus sollozos, sabía que se sentía humillado al ver como su enemigo (o sea yo, Harry Potter) lo estuviera contemplando como se desquebrajaba.

-Malfoy... no tienes nada de que avergonzarte... yo mismo sé lo que se siente el estar frente a ese espantoso e intimidante ser...

-Por Merlín, Potter! ... no seas estúpido, yo no estoy así por lo que sentí al estar frente al tenebroso... estoy así porque... él me encomendó... –mi querido rubio comenzó a temblar mientras parecía que iba a desfallecer delante de mi... yo simplemente me sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada... deseaba que me dijera que era lo que lo tenía así-... El Señor Tenebroso me encargó que introdujera a los mortífagos a Hogwarts y...

-¿¿Quée?? –le pregunté incrédulo- ¡eso es totalmente una estupidez!! Y piensas hacerlo, Malfoy??? –yo la verdad me encontraba bastante frustrado... no iba a permitir, por más que amara a ese rubio, el que algo así se llevara a cabo en Hogwarts y yo me quedara con los brazos cruzados- No Malfoy... simplemente no lo harás...

-Potter... eso me importa muy poco... –me dijo aún con una infinita tristeza en sus ojos-... Ese maldito quiere que asesiné a mi padre!!

-¿Qué? –lo miré atónito... sabía que Voldemort era despiadado, pero encargarle eso a Draco... digo, eso era algo realmente terrible. Solo de pensar el que yo tuviera que dar muerte a mi padre... no, simplemente eso era algo que no deseaba ni imaginarme!

-Sí... –sollozó- ... ese bastardo esta muy molesto con mi padre, y en venganza desea que le dé muerte a mi padre cuando salga de Azkaban... y que si mi madre se interpone, también la asesine... ¿te das cuenta, Potter?... ¿¡cómo se supone que YO haga eso?!... ¡Son mis padres!...

-Malfoy... –ahora si que me valió y lo abracé... y no me negó el abrazo, al contrario, sentí como se refugiaba entre mis brazos... como si así se escondiera de la dura realidad que le esperaba- ... pero tu padre está en Azkaban Draco, y no creo que lo dejen salir de ahí...

-No lo sé Potter... pero estoy seguro que el tenebroso planea hacer algo... además, me dejo muy en claro que si no lo obedecía... él mismo se encargaría de dar muerte a mis padres, incluyéndome a mi...

-Y seguramente lo va a cumplir... es un maldito gusano, pero mira Malfoy, yo... –no pude seguir hablando debido a que oí claramente como era que al parecer ya habían regresado Narcisa y Bella a la mansión, y tal parecía que estaban subiendo las escaleras. Draco me aventó alarmado.

-Potter, debes salir cuánto antes de aquí...

Yo rápidamente tomé los polvos flu y los arrojé en la chimenea diciendo en voz clara y firme la dirección de mi casa, en donde me esperaban mis amigos. Al momento unas llamaradas verdes llenaron la chimenea, yo volteé hacia mi adorado rubio, vi como sus ojos plata brillaban angustiados, le sonreí –Malfoy... no te angusties, te voy a ayudar... confía en mi. –Vi como Draco me sonrió levemente, y cubriéndome con la capa invisible, me introduje en aquellas llamas y al salir, vi como Hermione y Ron corrieron a mi encuentro, con los rostros preocupados.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Bueno, siento dejarlos así, pero ya llegaron Hermione y Ron a la casa y debo ir a recibirlos, mañana sin falta les sigo contando la historia. Ya comienzo a escuchar la estimulante "charla" de mis amigos con Draco... jajajajaja, creo que debo darme prisa. Me dirigí hacia la sala y los vi ahí sentados, esperándome al lado de mi querido rubio. No pude evitar el sonreír ante aquella imagen...

-Hermione, Ron... ¿cómo han estado? –les saludé.

-Bien Harry... –me respondió Ron muy sonriente- aprovechando la invitación a cenar, decidimos entregarles esto...

Me entregó un pergamino atado con un listón mágico... muy bonito, por cierto... era algo elegante y distintivo. Levanté la vista hacia Ron y Hermione, los dos me miraban con sonrisas cómplices... en verdad que los notaba algo extraños. Volteé hacia Draco y él estaba igual de confundido e intrigado que yo. Les sonreí a mis amigos, los cuales se veían algo nerviosos. Desaté el listón mágico y desenrollé aquel pergamino... y por fin me di cuenta el porqué de aquellas miraditas y sonrisitas... era una invitación para una boda, la boda de Hermione y Ron. Bueno, no les miento si les digo que me puse a reír como loco, al parecer por fin mis amigos iban a unir sus vidas. Draco se puso de pie y fue hasta mi lado para leer también aquel pergamino y vi como sonrío también.

-¿Es en serio? –fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar.

-Por supuesto que es en serio, Harry –me contestó Draco- no creo que Weas... Ron, pudiera gastar tanto en esta invitación si fuera solamente una broma... ¿verdad, Ron?

-Malf... Draco... –le sonrió Ron- ¿cuándo dejarás de ser tan...

-Me da mucho gusto que se vayan a casar –dije interrumpiendo a mi pelirrojo amigo, ya que no deseaba presenciar una discusión en ese momento- y que dicen tus padres, Ron?

-¿Qué que dijeron? –sonrió Hermione- pues no se sorprendieron bastante, Harry, le dijeron que ya se había tardado mucho en pedírmelo...

-Me imagino... –le sonreí- y cuándo será?

-Dentro de dos semanas, Harry...

-¿Tan pronto, Ron? –le preguntó Draco- ¿ya no te aguantaron más tus padres en tu casa?

-Draco.. a diferencia tuya, mis padres si que me quieren...

-¿Qué tratas de insinuar, comadreja...?

-Bueno, ya basta... no comiencen a pelear... –les pedí.

-Está bien... –me respondió Draco sin dejar de ver ofendido a Ron-... iré a la cocina a preparar de cenar...

-¿Tu harás la cena? –preguntó jugando mi pelirrojo amigo- Merlín nos libre de comer algo preparado con tus manos...

-Yo te ayudo, Draco –intervino rápidamente Hermione llevándose del brazo a mi adorado rubio a la cocina, no sin antes haberle dado un pisotón a su futuro esposo. Yo solamente sonreí... creo que esa rivalidad Malfoy-Weasley va a ser algo difícil de desaparecer... xP.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Por fin hemos descubierto que es lo que tiene a Draco tan nervioso... pero sabemos que Harry no se quedará tan tranquilo sin ayudarle. Muy pronto las cosas se irán tornando algo difíciles para ambos chicos... aunque sabemos que tuvieron un final feliz... ¿no es cierto?

Gracias por sus reviews a: naddy (así es, ya sabemos lo que esta sucediendo con Draco, y pues claro que Harry estará ahí para consolarlo y ayudar a su rubio consentido jeje xP), FeFiiiTTah Malfoy Potter (cómo ya viste, Fefiiittah, Draco sí es un mortífago... poeshito rubito... eso sí que no lo merece... jajaja. Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo también), murtilla (tu comentario si salió, pero me imagino que si te diste cuenta, verdad? jajajajaja, bueno y pues ya Draco le contó a Harry lo que atormentaba su hermosa cabecita platinada, y de que Draco siempre es el pasivo... eso hay que preguntarselo a Harry... ñaka, ñaka xP), Lonely. Julie (Me da mucho gusto que este fic haya sido de tu agrado, aquí esta la actuailzación ya y espero que te guste! Saludos!!), PhilosopherMisticismRaven (fíjate que yo tambien estaba pensando en eso, de que se marca mucho el amor de Harry hacia Draco pero, es que no sé, me supongo que es debido a que Harry esta escribiendo su historia y son sus pensamientos. Pero ya verás, voy a tratar de poner pensamientos de parte de Draco también donde se exprese el amor que él siente por su ojiverde, Saludos!!), CoNnY-B (¿que qué va a pasar?... pronto lo sabrás.. ñaka, ñaka xP), Dark Guy (¿Odias a Blaise? jajajajaja, Harry también... al menos ya son dos... aunque pensandolo bien, quizás sean más los que odien al pobre Zabini, jajajajaja, pues mira, mi querido Dark, te informo que Draco no hizo ningún pastel a Blaise, ya que no quiso hacer sentir mal a su adorado Harry... y el que Narcisa y Bella estuvieran juntas, fue en un tiempo pasado, ya que en el presente no aparece más esa arpía. Un abrazototototote también para ti!!! Besos!), Claudia (pues te diré Claudia, ya contigo se suman más chicos(as) que odian al pobre de Blaise, pero bueno, él se lo busco... muy pronto sabrás porqué Harry le tiene tanta antipatía, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo también, saludos!!), Gybril (¿en serio? me da mucho gusto!! siento no haber subido el capitulo en la mañana... sorry! bueno, espero que te guste también este! Saludos!!), loves harry (debo decirte, estimada amiga, que puedes ponerle precio a la cabeza de Zabini... estoy segura que Harry te la entregaría enseguida.. jajajaja xP), Kido Antrax (¿En serio? no sabía que Zabini era africano... y yo que lo imaginaba tan pálido... jajajajaajajaja, nada que ver¿verdad? Bueno mira, yo respeto las opiniones e ideas de cada uno de ustedes, ya que cada quien tiene derecho a opinar lo que desee, yo por mi parte soy de mente abierta, así que no te preocupes. Bueno y pues aquí esta la actualización, espero que te guste también!! Saludos!!), AdrasteaEvhans (Gracias por tu comentario!! me da mucho gusto que la historia te haya gustado, así que espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado, Saludos!!), riouko (pues fíjate que Harry si que nos salió un "poquito" celoso.. ajá... jajajajaja xP, bueno y pues te comento que los niños tienen tres años, son gemelos no idénticos ¿se entiende? es que no se cómo explicar eso... la cosa es que nacieron al mismo tiempo. ¿Me amas?? jajajaja, bueno, ok, entonces yo también te amaré si me sigues escribiendo reviews, sale? jajajajajaja, ok... Saludos!!), Alhena-Antares-Alya (Me da mucho gusto, en serio, que les esté gustando este fic. Bueno, espero no tardarme tanto con las actualizaciones, pero por lo pronto aquí esta ésta. Espero que te guste, Saludos!!).

Bueno, ahora sí, ya saben lo de siempre... ESPERO SUS REVIEWS!!


	10. El secreto de Malfoy

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su autora J.K. Rowling.

Otro capítulo más en la vida de Harry, espero les guste.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**El secreto de Malfoy**

Tengo que decirles que pase una noche sin poder dormir tranquilamente y ahora traigo unas ojeras que no las envidiaría en nada Voldemort cuando estaba en vida. Les contaré que fue lo que sucedió. Todo empezó cuando estábamos acostados en nuestra recámara, ya los niños dormían en su habitación y justo hacíamos Draco y yo lo mismo, cuando sentí que alguien me estrujaba terriblemente haciéndome despertar de mis más profundos sueños. En serio que estaba molesto, no me gusta que me despierten.

-¿Q-qué pasa? –pregunté adormilado y tratando de abrir los ojos, pude ver una silueta a un lado mío. Me tallé los ojos tratando de enfocar bien aquella silueta, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminó ese cabello rubio platinado y esa delicada figura, sí, sin duda Draco estaba más que despierto y al parecer no iba a permitir el que yo durmiera. -¿qué quieres Draco?... estaba dormido...

-Lo sé, Harry... –me dijo sin dejar de ver hacia la puerta de la habitación, sentado en la cama. ¿Habría tenido una pesadilla? La verdad que no lo sabía, yo estaba bastante atontado debido al sueño que traía -... estoy escuchando ruidos...

-¿Y que quieres que haga?? ... tápate los oídos y deja dormir...

-No seas idiota Harry, te digo que estoy escuchando ruidos en el piso de abajo...

-¿Piensas acaso que va a entrar un ladrón a la casa? –sonreí sintiéndome aún bastante molesto por haberme despertado- la casa tiene infinidad de hechizos, no creo que pueda entrar alguien tan fácilmente Draco, así que vuelve a dormir...

-Pero...

-Vamos Draco, acuéstate... –le dije sintiendo un sueño que me aplastaba los ojos, tomé a mi rubio por la cintura y lo abracé a mi cuerpo, tratando de calmarlo un poco y ver si así ya se dormía y me dejaba dormir a mi también. Sentí como Draco se abrazó de mi pecho y escondía su rostro en mi cuello, sonreí complacido, al menos había logrado hacer que ese rubio se tranquilizara. Pasaron un par de minutos cuando ahora sí que escuche esos ruidos a los que Draco se refería, ambos nos sentamos atónitos en la cama.

-¿Escuchaste eso Draco? –le pregunté sintiendo como mis ojos estaban más abiertos que de costumbre.

-De eso era de lo que te estaba hablando, Harry!!

-¿Qué diablos será eso?

-No lo sé...

-Voldemort ya esta muerto... y según sé ya no existen los mortífagos... ¿quién diablos podría ser?

-Yo que voy a saber, Harry? –me preguntó nervioso mi pobre rubito... jejeje, ah que Draco, sabía muy bien que aunque tratara de demostrar lo contrario, se le notaba muy nervioso. Bien, soy la cabeza de la familia, el jefe de la casa... así que a mi me corresponde proteger a mi amado rubio y al par de hermosos hijos que tengo. Me puse de pie bajándome de la cama, tratando de no hacer nada de ruido, sentí como Draco me sujetó del brazo. -¿a dónde vas, Harry?

-Pues a ver que es lo que esta pasando allá abajo...

-Voy contigo...

-No, tu te quedas aquí –le advertí- no quiero que te vaya a pasar nada malo...

-Pues lo siento mucho pero yo voy contigo... –me dijo nuevamente.

-Draco, entiende!... tu te vas a quedar aquí encerrado en el cuarto y más te vale que no vayas a abrir la puerta por nada, me oíste? –le pregunté dejando muy en claro la orden que le estaba dando.

-Pero...

-Nada! Ya te dije, quédate aquí encerrado... voy a ver que pasa.

Y así, dejando a mi querido rubio todo nervioso dentro de la habitación, me aventuré a salir del cuarto. Cerré la puerta y le puse un hechizo de seguridad para que Draco no pudiera abrirla y salirse, cosa que estaba muy seguro iría a hacer. Fui al cuarto de los niños y abrí la puerta lentamente; los dos parecían estar dormidos en su cama. Bien, cerré la puerta nuevamente y con enorme cautela, baje las escaleras poco a poco tratando de no hacer ruido. Fue en el último escalón cuando pensé... ¿porqué diablos no me traje la capa invisible?, maldita sea, en verdad que era un despistado incurable... Bueno, pues seguí caminando entre las sombras de la casa, tratando de no ser visto. La sala se veía bien, pero entonces nuevamente escuche ruidos que provenían de la cocina, me asomé poco a poco por la esquina de la pared y vi como salía luz de la puerta de la cocina y nuevamente se escuchaban esos ruidos. Avancé un poco y vi una sombra entre la luz que se filtraba por las puertas, pase saliva con dificultad y me fui acercando cada vez más a la cocina y busque mi varita en la bolsa de la pijama... ¿dónde diablos estaba la varita?... ¡diablos! La había dejado arriba en la recámara!!... ¿por qué diablos seré tan distraído?, quizás eso me lo conteste más tarde, ahora tengo que enfrentar a esa cosa sea lo que sea... lo bueno es que sé hechizar sin varita, claro, soy bueno en ello... jejeje, (que modesto, no? jajajajajaaja xP) ok, mejor dejo las bromas para después, ahora tengo que resolver quien demonios esta en mi casa a estas horas de la noche. Abrí poco a poco la puerta y vi a alguien agachado buscando algo entre las alacenas de mi cocineta...

-¡Levicorpus! –conjuré mentalmente, concentrándome en aquel sujeto que se había entrometido en mi casa, haciéndolo elevarse por sus tobillos cabeza al piso. Fue cuando vi el cabello rojo de Ron y su rostro tan rojo como su cabello, debido a que toda la sangre se le estaba bajando a la cabeza al estar flotando de pies arriba, jejejeje, era muy cómico el verlo.

-Harry, bájame de aquí!! –me dijo, bueno, más bien me gritó, jajajajajaajajaja, eso y más se merecía por andar metiéndose a mi casa a mitad de la noche y despertándome de mi tan agradable sueño. Bueno, aunque el que me despertó fue mi adorable Draco, pero fue por culpa de mi pelirrojo amigo.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo a estas horas en mi casa, Ron?

-Sí me bajas te podré contar, Harry, ya suéltame!!!!

-Bien, esta bien... ¡Liberacorpus! –vi como Ron cayó de nuevo al piso – ahora si Ron, me podrás decir que estás haciendo aquí tan noche??... ¡estaba dormido!! Y gracias a ti Draco me despertó y...

-Lo sé Harry, lo siento... –me respondió apenado mientras se sentaba en la mesa del comedor, la verdad que se le veía algo preocupado.

-¿Te pasa algo Ron?, están bien tu y Hermione?

-Pues de salud estamos bien Harry, pero...

-¿Se pelearon? –le pregunté lo cual era muy obvio viendo la cara de eterna preocupación en mi pelirrojo amigo- ... ¿qué le hiciste a Hermione esta vez?

-Nada Harry... tu sabes que Hermione se enoja por todo...

-Bueno, eso lo sé, pero Ron... faltan muy pocos días para su boda y se están peleando ya??

-Fue precisamente por eso, Harry –me dijo mientras sacaba un poco de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y se servía en un vaso (ok, les cuento de una vez, mi casa la tengo llena de aparatos muggles, ya que los considero muy útiles... y aunque a Draco al principio le molestaban, al parecer ya comienzan a agradarle también)- ... ayer estábamos en mi casa hablando acerca de la boda, todos estábamos muy bien platicando, George, Fred, Ginny, mamá... bueno todos, cuando de pronto salió a relucir Fleur...

-¿Pero ella que tiene que ver en esto?

-Pues que... ah es que no te lo he dicho –me dijo mientras me sonreía de oreja a oreja- ayer llegaron Fleur y mi hermano Bill a la casa para la boda. Y pues, como te decía, estábamos todos sentados a la mesa cuando a Fleur se le ocurrió decir que no me dejaría descansar en la fiesta porque pensaba bailar conmigo y con solo ese comentario hizo que Hermione casi arrojara lumbre por los ojos...

-¿En serio?

-Sí Harry... tu sabes que Hermione esta muy celosa de ella, pero es que debería entender que yo la amo a ella y que Fleur pues... aunque es muy bonita... bueno tiene que serlo si es una Veela¿verdad?, pues reconozco que es muy hermosa pero con la que me quiero casar es con Hermione... ¿tu me entiendes, verdad Harry?

-Eso creo Ron... –le dije tratando de pensar en aquellas palabras. –aunque te diré que se me ha hecho muy raro el que Hermione no te haya puesto un conjuro para rechazar el efecto de los veelas...

-Lo sé...

-Pero porque no hablas con ella?... y que estás haciendo aquí?

-Ah, es que traté de hablar con Hermione pero esta tan molesta que me corrió de mi propia casa y pues... tu eres al único que conozco que sé que me dejara estar en su casa, verdad?

-Pues sí... –le dije no muy convencido- pero de igual forma sigo pensando en que debes hablar y arreglar este problema con Hermione, Ron. La boda está más cerca y no es bueno el que ustedes se estén peleando a estas alturas...

-Sí, lo sé Harry... gracias por dejarme quedar en tu casa, te prometo que mañana arreglo las cosas con Hermione.

-Eso espero Ron, tu sabes que no me gusta verlos peleados...

-Lo sé... gracias Harry.

Y pues después de llevar a Ron al cuarto de los invitados, me fui hacia mi recámara en donde mi pobre rubio estaba todo nervioso sentado en la cama, apenas me vio pude ver como sonrió dulcemente... Merlín, sí que ese rubio es hermoso. Fui hasta él y me senté a su lado, besándole la frente.

-¿Qué paso Harry? –me preguntó algo impaciente.

-Nada... era Ron...

-¿Weasley?? –me dijo sorprendido y algo molesto.

-Draco, te he dicho muchas veces que ya no lo llames así, llámalo por su nombre, por favor...

-Bien... –me dijo no muy convencido de ello- y que diablos quería la comadreja de Ron a estas horas de la noche?? Sobre todo metiéndose en nuestra casa sin avisarnos antes!?

-Tiene problemas con Hermione... se quedará esta noche a dormir aquí, ya mañana irá a arreglar sus asuntos con ella...

-Bien... –me dijo mientras nos acostábamos de nuevo en la cama, me acerqué a Draco abrazándolo por la espalda mientras recargaba mi mentón en su hombro, respirando su dulce perfume en su cuello, sintiendo su esbelto e insinuante trasero en mi bajo vientre mientras lo abrazaba estrechándolo más hacia mi... – Harry... se pelearon?? Pero si ya falta solo una semana para que se casen!!

-Lo sé Draco...

-Seguramente la culpa fue de ese estúpido de Ron –sonrió- no hay otro ser más estúpido y molesto que él...

-No le digas así Draco, te he dicho mil veces que no te expreses así de mis amigos... –le dije mientras mordisqueaba levemente el lóbulo de su oreja y acariciaba sus rosados pezones con la punta de mis dedos... Merlín, Draco me enloquece... Bueno, bueno, creo que me estoy yendo por otro camino, mejor les sigo relatando mi historia acerca de cómo fue que terminé casándome con Draco, verdad? Jejejeje, bien...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Pues, después que salí de la chimenea y regresé nuevamente a Grimmauld, vi los rostros preocupados de Ron y Hermione venir hacia mi.

-Harry! –me gritó Hermione- me alegra que estés bien... pensé que estarías en peligro allá...

-Pues lo estuve... por poco... –le sonreí.

-¿Pudiste verlo Harry? –me preguntó Ron- ¿pudiste hablar con Malfoy?

-Sí, lo hice... y por poco me descubren ahí...

-Merlín, Harry! –exclamó Hermione angustiada- por eso no quería que fueras ahí, era una locura!!

-Pero no me pasó nada Hermione –le dije tratando de tranquilizarla- estoy bien y logré lo que quería... Draco me a contado que es lo que lo tiene tan preocupado...

-¿T-te lo dijo?

-Así es Ron...

-Ven Harry, siéntate –me llevó Hermione hacia la sala, nos sentamos en el sillón y vi como se quedaron callados y viéndome casi sin pestañear, traté de no reír al ver sus caras de intriga... –Harry... ¿nos vas a decir que fue lo que Malfoy te dijo?

-Claro...

-Bien... y que esperas? –me preguntó impaciente mi pelirrojo amigo Ron.

-Ok, les contaré... pero esto debe quedar entre nosotros...

-Así será Harry... –me prometió Hermione.

-Bien, recuerdan que les dije que estaba seguro que Voldemort estaba tramando algo y que la familia Malfoy estaba involucrada?

-Sí... creo que si dijiste algo de eso... –me respondió Ron.

-Pues no estaba tan equivocado al respecto... ese maldito de Voldemort al parecer tiene en la mira a Malfoy...

-¿Cómo Harry, explícate mejor... –me preguntó dudosa Hermione.

-Recuerdan esa misión en la que Voldemort encargó a Lucius sacar la profecía del ministerio para que se la llevara?...

-Sí... pero Lucius no pudo hacerlo y ahora está en Azkaban... –dijo Ron tratando de comprender lo que les iba a decir- ... pero eso que tiene que ver?

-Pues que Voldemort se enfadó demasiado con Lucius y ahora piensa vengarse de esto con Malfoy... y a la vez usarlo en sus planes...

-Harry, no te entiendo...

-Miren... Voldemort enojado ante el descuido de Lucius por haber destruido la profecía y sin que él se enterara de lo que ésta dijera, hizo que Narcisa le llevara a su propio hijo, para que éste le sirviera en sus planes, Narcisa sabe que al hacer esto ponía en peligro la vida de su hijo... pero sin querer desobedecer a Voldemort y enfadarlo más, le obedeció y el Tenebroso, colocándole su marca en el brazo a Malfoy, lo convirtió en un mortífago...

-¿Malfoy es un mortífago? –pregunto Hermione sorprendida- pero es muy joven para eso!!

-Lo sé, pero Voldemort desea vengarse de los Malfoy y que mejor manera de vengarse que el utilizar a su único heredero como escudo...

-¿Cómo escudo?

-Sí, ya que Voldemort le encargó a Malfoy el que introdujera a sus mortífagos a Hogwarts... ¿saben lo que eso significa?

-Claro... si descubren a Malfoy, es muy seguro que lo maten, si no... será encerrado en Azkaban... pero... ¿tu crees que Malfoy pueda hacerlo?

-No lo sé, pero igual no confío mucho en ello... igual sé que si no hace esto, Voldemort le dará muerte...

-Sí, eso sin dudarlo...

-Pero eso no es todo... –les dije- Voldemort también le ha encargado otra misión más a Malfoy...

-¿Otra misión? –me preguntó Ron- ¿no me digas que le encargó que te diera muerte?

-No Ron... –le sonreí- Voldemort sabe que solamente él es quien tiene que enfrentarse conmigo... lo que encargó a Malfoy fue otra cosa... algo que lo tiene totalmente angustiado y nervioso... y no lo puedo culpar...

-¿Qué le encargó Harry? –me preguntó Hermione.

-Voldemort le pidió que diera muerte a Lucius... y que si su madre se oponía a ello o trataba de interferir, también la asesinara... y si no cumplía con esto, entonces...

-Tu-ya-sabes-quien los mataría a los tres... ¿no es así? –me preguntó Hermione viéndome intrigada.

-Así es Hermione...

-Harry debemos decirle esto a McGonagall –me pidió mi castaña amiga- ella sabrá que hacer...

-Hermione... –le dije- si ellos se llegaran a enterar de que Malfoy es un mortífago y sobre todo de lo que le encomendó Voldemort que hiciera, estoy seguro que McGonagall lo manda encerrar en Azkaban... y aunque sé que tal vez ahí estaría protegido de ese odioso de Voldemort, no es un lugar en el cual me gustaría ver a Malfoy... él no podría soportar estar en un lugar así ni un segundo... no, no puedo hacerle esto...

-Entonces que piensas hacer, Harry?

-Dejar que Voldemort crea que aún no sabemos de la misión que tiene Malfoy encargada... y si ayudamos a Malfoy a introducir a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, entonces ahí estaremos nosotros, tendiéndoles una muy buena emboscada... estoy seguro que quedarán muy sorprendidos esos mortífagos al entrar y encontrarse rodeados por todos los aurores...

-De todas formas es muy peligroso Harry...

-Lo siento Hermione, pero no pienso poner en peligro a Malfoy y dejar que Voldemort le dé muerte si yo puedo evitarlo...

-Bien Harry, entonces si eso es lo que deseas hacer, cuenta con nuestro apoyo... –me dijo Ron mientras me sonreía, le devolví la sonrisa sintiéndome en deuda con mi amigo... Hermione no tardó tanto en seguir a Ron.

-Cuenta también conmigo Harry...

-Gracias chicos... –les agradecí infinitamente. Sabía que era muy peligroso y ponía a todo Hogwarts en peligro, pero si las cosas se hacían como yo pensaba estaba seguro que ganaríamos esa batalla.

-¿Sabe Malfoy que lo vamos a ayudar en su misión, Harry?

-No... no pienso decírselo. Solo le diré que yo no voy a informar a nadie acerca de lo que me ha contado. Tengo la esperanza de que cuando me diga como es que piensa introducir a los mortífagos, entonces ese día avisar a la Orden del Fénix para que nos encontremos en el lugar exacto por donde los mortífagos entrarán en Hogwarts. Mientras puedo proteger a Malfoy diciendo que me esta pasando información vital de parte de Voldemort, ya después pensaré en cómo hacer para protegerlo, pues es seguro que el ministerio quiera encerrarlo en Azkaban...

-Y tu crees que lo hagan después que les hayas dicho que Malfoy es como tu espía?

-Estoy seguro Hermione... sabemos como es que el ministro odia a los Malfoy, aún más después de esto que hizo Lucius. Es por eso que estoy convencido en que el ministro no desaprovecharía esta oportunidad de encerrar a Malfoy en Azkaban... además, si desde este momento les dijera a todos que Draco esta trabajando como un espía mío, dudo mucho el que me crean... cuando el profesor Dumbledore era la cabecilla de la Orden cualquier cosa que él dijera todos la creían, porque confiaban ciegamente en él... conmigo lo dudo mucho... siento que aún me ven como a un chiquillo...

-Pero nosotros confiamos en ti Harry y ten la certeza que te ayudaremos en esto, al igual que estoy segura también lo harán los demás chicos en Hogwarts ...

-Gracias Hermione... ahora solo tenemos que esperar a que Malfoy me revele cuales son sus planes para después pensar nosotros en un plan...

-¿Cuándo te encontrarás otra vez con Malfoy, Harry? –me preguntó Ron.

-Iré de nuevo mañana a su casa...

-De nuevo vas a ir? –me preguntó preocupada Hermione- Harry te estás exponiendo a mucho peligro...

-Sé muy bien lo que hago Hermione...

Y diciendo esto me fui a mi habitación, pensando en que tal vez sería conveniente el comenzar a espiar y a seguir a Malfoy a donde quiera que fuera, ya que si introduciría a los mortífagos a Hogwarts, deseaba estar seguro de cómo era que lo iba a hacer. También deseaba ayudarle en cuánto a lo de su padre... ya pensaría la manera de hacerlo, por el momento, deseaba darme un baño y dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hasta aquí les dejaré el relato, ya mañana les seguiré contando como me fue cuando nuevamente fui a la Mansión Malfoy. Ya que me esperaba un día el cual no pude imaginar nunca que iría a vivir... digo, es que pasó algo que no tenía planeado... jejeje, pero bueno, eso lo sabrán en mi próximo relato.

Mientras les cuento que ya que estaba dormido nuevamente con mi adorado rubio en brazos, sentí como de nuevo me estrujaban despertándome otra vez.

-¿Y ahora que diablos pasa?? –pregunté ya molesto, al parecer esa noche no iba a dormir. Abrí los ojos y vi el rostro de mi hermoso rubio sonriéndome casi encima de mi.

-Harry... estoy escuchando nuevamente ruidos...

-¿Otra vez?... ¿estás seguro??

-Sí, pero esta vez voy a ir contigo y más te vale no dejarme encerrado nuevamente como hace rato...

-Esta bien... –le dije no muy convencido de ello y arrastrando mi sueño por los pies, me encaminé a la puerta, mientras tomaba a Draco de la mano protegiéndolo tras de mi. Pude oír efectivamente que los ruidos se escuchaban en una de las habitaciones de donde nosotros estábamos, caminamos lentamente hasta el lugar de donde provenían esos ruidos, la cual era la habitación en donde había dejado hacía unas pocas horas a mi pelirrojo amigo y sin hacer ruido, me pegué en la puerta para tratar de escuchar mejor...

_-Siento mucho haber desconfiado de ti, Ron...-_oí la voz de una mujer.

_-No te preocupes Hermione... _

Bueno, al parecer ya mis amigos se estaban reconciliando, lo que no lograba entender era como diablos hacían para meterse en mi casa sin que me diera cuenta? Voltee hacia mi rubio y le sonreí.

-¿Qué pasa Harry?

-Es Hermione, al parecer ya se están reconciliando ella y Ron...

-¿Qué? –me preguntó molesto- y porque no se reconcilian en su pocilga de "madriguera"??, ya parece hotel mi casa, vienen y entran cuántas veces quieran... se nota que no tienen modales ni educación...

-Draco... vámonos a dormir...

-Pero...

-Déjalos Draco... – le sonreí, la verdad el ver a mi rubio tan molesto me hizo sentir ciertos deseos... y aunque tuviera sueño, no iba a reprimirme el querer hacer "ciertas cosas" con mi amado Draco... jajajajaja -... creo que es mejor que nos regresemos a la cama, ya que no quiero que Ron y Hermione sean los únicos en "reconciliarse" esta noche...

-¿A que te refieres, Harry? –me preguntó algo dudoso, pero sabía muy bien que seguramente ya tenía una idea de lo que estaba hablando. Bueno, pues tome a mi rubio de la mano nuevamente y nos regresamos a la habitación, en donde, por supuesto me encargué de que él tampoco durmiera...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

¿Les gustó?, espero que sí. Ahora Harry tiene que pensar como hacerle para ayudar a Draco en lo que Voldemort le encomendó y sin que salga lastimado el rubio. Harry temé por el rubio y es por eso que en esos momentos se sentía desconfiado de revelar a la Orden del Fénix lo que Draco le había dicho, pues no deseaba que lo lastimaran, pero esto no quiere decir que no lo hará¿verdad?. Bien, solo les diré que al día siguiente Harry se reunirá con la Orden para hablar de "asuntos muy importantes" al igual que va a vivir un día como no se lo esperaba, Muaajajajaajajajajaja xP... poeshito Harry!!... jajajajjjaa, aunque pensandolo mejor, pobrecito de Draco que es el que tiene que pasar todo esto... snif, snif, oh Drakito como te quiero!!jajajaajajaja xP

Gracias por sus reviews!! y ya saben, sigo esperando sus comentarios!! Los quiero!! xP 


End file.
